Scherzi del destino
by LadyVader Francy1
Summary: (SNARRY). Questa è una breve storia molto divertente, che coinvolge la coppia Harry/Severus. La trama ruota intorno ad un evento che credo sia piuttosto originale, vorrei dirvi di più ma...detesto gli spoiler! Quindi se vi ho incuriosito vi invito ad entrare e leggere la mia storia. Oh e lasciate una recensione per favore!
1. Chapter 1

\- Un nuovo inizio-

Il castello di Hogwarts era avvolto da una coltre di neve candida e immacolata. L'innaturale silenzio dovuto alla mancanza degli studenti, era musica per le sue orecchie. Ogni anno attendeva la pausa invernale con trepidazione, ma questa era stata quella che assolutamente aveva agognato con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Con un semplice gesto della mano, chiuse la porta del suo alloggio, pronto a godersi la sua meritata solitudine. Con quel pensiero in mente, si diresse all'armadietto dei liquori e si versò un mezzo bicchiere di Bourbon d'annata e poi prese posto nella sua vecchia e confortevole poltrona di pelle scura. Il fuoco scoppiettava vivacemente nel camino, osservò il liquido ambrato roteare nel bicchiere di cristallo e nei sotterranei deserti del castello si abbandonò ai suoi pensieri.

Era stanco. Stanco, come non lo era mai stato prima in tutta la sua vita. L'adattamento alla sua "vita ritrovata" era molto più faticoso di quanto avesse mai immaginato. E tutto questo lo doveva al marmocchio sopravvissuto, che ancora una volta era riuscito nell'impossibile. Poco più di sei mesi or sono, la testa di legno aveva sconfitto il Signore Oscuro, salvando se stesso e l'intera comunità magica, compresa la sua persona.

Peccato che questa era l'unica ipotesi che non avesse mai nemmeno preso in considerazione, lasciandolo così del tutto frastornato. Quando a suo tempo aveva giurato di proteggere il ragazzo, era certo che l'impresa gli sarebbe costata la vita e onestamente questo pensiero negli anni era divenuto perfino confortante. Niente più sofferenza, dolore o sensi di colpa. Così del tutto impreparato ad una vita post Voldemort, aveva raccolto i pezzi della sua orribile esistenza e suo malgrado aveva affrontato le conseguenze del suo operato. Risultato: era ancora l'insegnate di pozioni alla prestigiosa scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, era stato insignito del prestigioso titolo di Merlino Prima Classe come EROE di guerra. Questo nuovo status, lo aveva obbligato contro la sua volontà a restare un insegnate, perché il castello era il solo posto in cui poteva rintanarsi senza che un'orda di sconosciuti barbari ed intriganti lo assalisse per tormentarlo con un infinità di domante indiscrete o peggio ancora per chiedere degli autografi! Detestava la sua nuova vita quasi quanto quella vecchia.

Strinse il bicchiere con vigore, le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così! Lui desiderava ardentemente smettere di insegnare alle teste di legno, che non sapevano nemmeno distinguere la menta dalla melissa! Odiava dover essere cordiale con i suoi colleghi quando era di pessimo umore, odiava le imposizioni e l'ingerenza del vecchio preside che lo soffocava di continuo con le sue assurde richieste di socializzazione e infine detestava il fatto che Potter lo avesse salvato dal morso di Nagini! E come se tutto questo non fosse già abbastanza aberrante, il suddetto marmocchio sopravvissuto ben due volte, aveva apparentemente sviluppato una sorta di ossessione nei suoi confronti o almeno questa era l'idea che si era fatto, dato che Potter lo osservava di continuo o cercava di ringraziarlo o di parlare con lui quando ne aveva l'occasione. Tsk come se lo avesse fatto per pura bontà del suo cuore. _Sciocco Grifondoro sentimentale_!

Strinse nuovamente il bicchiere, Dumbledore e Potter erano la sua rovina e la causa della suo status di eroe, cosa che trovava alquanto odiosa e disgustosa... _Dannati Grifondoro!_

Quei pensieri irritanti avevano surriscaldato il suo temperamento e la stanza, così si alzò dalla poltrona, si tolse prima il lungo mantello e la veste, restando dunque in pantaloni neri e camicia bianca. Si concentrò dunque su se stesso e sui suoi sentimenti, al fine di scacciare quelle sensazioni opprimenti, dato che si era ripromesso di godersi i prossimi 20 giorni. Non appena riuscì a ritrovare il suo proverbiale autocontrollo si diresse alla libreria posta alla sua sinistra e prese un antico tomo, purtroppo proprio in quel momento qualcuno bussò alla sua porta. Sbuffò irritato, poteva essere solo il suo fastidioso mentore. _Maledizione! Sono passate solo poche ore dalla partenza degli studenti e Dumbledore sente già la necessità di controllarmi! Vorrà di certo invitarmi a prendere un tè o costringermi a cenare nella Sala Grande. Beh se lo può scordare! Ho intenzione di restarmene rintanato nei miei alloggi per tutte le vacanze!_

Con un gesto pigro della mano aprì la porta e senza nemmeno voltarsi ringhiò "Se sei venuto per chiedermi di venire a cena stasera Albus, puoi scordartelo. Sono molto impegnato!"

Una voce molto più giovane e piuttosto timida rispose "Ehm...veramente non sono Dumbledore professore, speravo potesse concedermi solo qualche minuto".

Sape si voltò irritato, il salvatore del mondo magico era in piedi di fronte a lui con un'espressione alquanto sorpresa in viso. _Dannazione! Non avrebbe dovuto vedermi in un abbigliamento così informale!_ Per sopperire a questo sua mancanza, ringhiò "Potter!"

"Ehm sì sono io"squittì il moro.

Severus lo fissò con freddezza "Sono impegnato, vattene!"

Invece di fare marcia indietro, il moretto lo guardò con determinazione e disse "Perché mi evita? Voglio solo parlare con lei qualche minuto. Senta sono venuto solo per..."

L'uomo alzò una mano, intenzionato a porre fine a quell'incontro detestabile il prima possibile. "Dumbledore mi ha già ampiamente e ripetutamente informato del tuo ardente desiderio di ringraziarmi per i miei servigi. Ti assicuro che non è necessario. Comunque vista la tua presenza qui deduco che,TU invece, consideri la questione prioritaria ed inevitabile. Bene, da ora in avanti puoi ritenerti sollevato da tale incombenza. Gradirei di conseguenza che da questo momento in poi, tu evitassi di pedinarmi o di appostarti nei corridoi per discutere con me, lo trovo molto maleducato ed inappropriato. Ora visto che la faccenda è risolta puoi anche andare Potter."

Al suono di quelle parole beffarde e dure, il moro si risentì profondamente. "Perché deve essere sempre così...così acido! Quello che è successo quella notte è...è importante! Ha cambiato tutto! Non riesco a credere che lei non senta la necessità di parlarne. Beh la sa una cosa? Io invece ne ho bisogno!"

Severus incontrò quegli occhi smeraldini che aveva tanto amato. Nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto, il ragazzo era ancora un libro aperto. Poteva chiaramente leggergli in faccia a lettere cubitali come appariva ai suoi occhi, un dannatissimo eroe dall'armatura scintillante! Ma si sbagliava. Strinse i pugni era furioso, era più che consapevole che il Grifondoro era impaziente di parlare dei ricordi che gli aveva donato quella notte, ma lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di rivangare il suo doloroso passato, tanto meno con Potter. "E sentiamo, di cosa vorresti parlare? Di quanto io sia stato nobile, coraggioso o altruista in tutti questi anni?". L'ultima frase grondava cattiveria e sarcasmo."Tutto quello che ho fatto, l'ho fatto unicamente per tua madre, per un debito che avevo nei suoi confronti e per non vanificare il suo sacrificio... Se le cose fossero state diverse e fosse dipeso solo da me, oggi tu non saresti stato qui, Quindi togliti dalla testa che sono un uomo diverso da quello che hai sempre conosciuto Potter, sono solo le sciocche fantasticherie di un ragazzino troppo sentimentale".

Il Grifondoro che in tutti quei mesi aveva sperato in un cambiamento nel loro disastroso rapporto, lo fissò duramente "Può dire quello che vuole, ma io ho visto e soprattutto...sentito, quindi per favore non mi venga a dire che lo ha fatto solo per mia madre. So che era preoccupato anche per me! Ricordo quanto era infuriato quando ha capito che Dumbledore sapeva cosa fossi! Io volevo solo ringraziarla come si deve. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza quei ricordi. E mi creda so quanto deve esserle costato darmeli. Io vorrei solo che capisse quanto l'ho apprezzato e ..."

"Basta! Non ho intenzione di ascoltare oltre i tuoi assurdi sproloqui. Vattene!"

Harry sospirò sconsolato. Si chiese perché l'uomo non capiva il suo ardente desiderio di ringraziarlo. Eppure era una cosa del tutto normale visto quanto aveva rischiato per proteggerlo. "Quindi dopo tutto quello che è successo, lei mi odia ancora. E' perché sono il figlio di mio padre? Io non sono James Potter...ormai avrebbe dovuto accettarlo perfino lei. Io vorrei solo …che noi...mia madre avrebbe voluto che...che le cose fossero diverse tra di noi, ne sono sicuro" l'ultima parte era quasi un sussurro.

Lo sguardo di Severus era vuoto e distante. Oh era più che consapevole che il marmocchio non era affatto come suo padre. Caratterialmente assomigliava molto di più a Lily: la stessa testardaggine, lo stesso spirito combattivo, la stessa determinazione nel difendere ad ogni coloro che amava. Inoltre Dumbledore lo aveva tormentato per mesi, gli aveva chiesto di mettere da parte il suo astio insensato nei confronti del suo pupillo. Aveva cercato di costringerlo ad incontrarlo per parlargli, e gli aveva confidato che Potter fosse ben lungi dal' essere sereno e felice. Disse che era tormentato dagli incubi, dalle perdite subite, e dai ricordi della guerra in se. In realtà poteva comprenderlo perfettamente, perché anche lui si sentiva allo stesso modo. Così dopo un lungo silenzio rispose "No. Non ti odio Potter, voglio solo un po' di pace."

Il volto del ragazzo s'illumino per un breve istante. "La capisco sa, vorrei la stessa cosa, ma è così difficile ricominciare...è molto difficile. Io volevo solo farle sapere, che quello che ha fatto per me e mia madre...non lo dimenticherò, mai. Vorrei scusarmi per averla giudicata male e per non essermi fidato di lei in tutti questi anni, anche se lei ci ha messo un bel po' del suo". Fece un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato dopo quell'affermazione. Poi alzò lo sguardo e fissando l'uomo in quelle pozze oscure aggiunse "Mi scuso per averle causato tanti problemi e per aver reso il suo compito più difficile del previsto, ma sono stato costretto dalle circostanze...il più delle volte. Vede, io non potevo proprio restare a guardare le persone intorno a me soffrire, davvero..." poi fece un lungo sospiro "E poi mi scuso anche per …per il comportamento di mio padre e del mio padrino, e per...per aver guardato nel suo pensatoio, non avrei dovuto".

Severus era a dir poco scioccato, un Potter si stava scusando con lui?! Il mondo stava per finire e nessuno aveva avuto il buon senso di dirglielo? Alzò un sopracciglio e poi notò che il moretto era rosso come un peperone per la vergogna. _Non deve essere stato facile per il marmocchio... probabilmente si aspettava di essere maledetto a metà del discorso... Ah Lily, cosa devo fare con tuo figlio? So cosa avresti desiderato, forse dopotutto è arrivato il momento di voltare pagina..._

"Certo avrei gradito un discorso simile molto tempo fa. Ad ogni modo accetto le tue scuse Potter... e se fossi stato meno duro nei tuoi confronti, forse alcune cose si sarebbero potute evitare".

Di certo quelle poche parole avevano scioccato il Grifondoro, dato che se ne stava impalato di fronte a lui come un pesce lesso a fissarlo con la bocca aperta. "Chiudi la bocca Potter, sembri un completo idiota!"

"Ehm... sì...sì signore... ehm grazie credo". Harry era sconvolto. _Allora è vero, i miracoli esistono!_

Un silenzio imbarazzante calò nella stanza. "Ora si è fatto piuttosto tardi, se non ti dispiace ho delle cose piuttosto urgenti da fare"

Harry si voltò, ma prima di uscire aggiunse "Grazie. Grazie per avermi ascoltato professore."

Una volta uscito dall'alloggio privato del pozionista, si appoggiò alla porta di legno che aveva appena chiuso alle sue spalle. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto come un tamburo... _Merlino santissimo, ce l'ho fatta! Ha detto che non mi odia più! Mi sento così leggero! _Il moretto detestava l'idea che l'uomo che lo aveva protetto con tanta dedizione in tutti quegli anni, provasse ancora dell'odio nei suoi confronti. Si era accollato già troppi pesi sulle sue giovani spalle, non voleva sostenere anche la viscerale l'avversione del pozionista. C'erano già troppe cose che non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare o dimenticare come: la morte di tutte le persone che non era riuscito a salvare, la morte dei suoi genitori, di Sirius, di Cedric, di Remus e Tonks, e di Percy.

Dopo tutta la sofferenza, il dolore, il sacrificio che aveva dovuto affrontare nella sua breve vita, sentiva l'impellente bisogno di vedere un segno tangibile che le cose erano cambiate in meglio, per poi poter ricominciare a sperare in un futuro migliore. Per assurdo, Severus Snape nel suo immaginario delle cose, rappresentava proprio quella speranza. Ai suoi occhi il pozionista era l'ultimo collegamento ancora esistente con la sua famiglia e il suo passato e non voleva lasciarlo andare. Inoltre era fermamente convinto di avere un grosso debito nei suoi confronti, che voleva ripagare. La vita di Snape era stata orribile fin da quando era solo un bambino, anche grazie all'apporto di suo padre e del suo padrino e lui in qualche maniera voleva porvi rimedio. Era consapevole che sarebbe stata un'impresa difficile, perché l'uomo aveva un carattere pessimo e Merlino solo sapeva quanto fosse testardo! Ma lui non era uno disposto ad arrendersi, specialmente dopo aver visto i preziosi ricordi che gli erano stati donati. Lui era stato l'unico testimone di quanto feroci e intensi potevano essere i sentimenti, la devozione e i propositi dell'uomo. Dopo quella fortuita esperienza, Harry aveva sviluppato una profonda ammirazione nei confronti di Severus Snape, ed era deciso a conoscere quel lato nascosto dell'uomo che nessuno ad eccezione di sua madre aveva avuto il privilegio di condividere!Sorrise a se stesso... _sì quando gli asini voleranno, avrei un rapporto civile con Snape...ma oggi è stato un inizio!_

Dall'altro lato della porta, Severus aveva ripreso il posto accanto al camino, ancora turbato dalla visita del giovane. _Che diavolo mi è saltato in mente? Mi sono quasi scusato con lui... Ah tutta colpa dei suoi occhi..._

_-SSS-_

Nei giorni successivi, Harry era riuscito ad interagire brevemente con l'uomo in diverse occasioni, principalmente durante l'orario di cena, dato che Dumbledore aveva imposto a tutti gli studenti e gli insegnati presenti nel castello di condividere il pasto. Ed era piuttosto soddisfatto del risultato, nessun rimprovero, nessun insulto, insomma praticamente un effettivo miracolo di Natale!

La sala Grande era magnifica, addobbata come di consueto con una moltitudine di decorazioni scintillanti. I tavoli delle quattro case e quello dei docenti erano stati sostituiti da un unico tavolone rotondo con 15 coperti apparecchiati. 4 per gli insegnati, 1 per il preside e 10 per gli studenti: di cui 3 appartenenti alla casa di Grifondoro nello specifico Harry, Ron ed Hermione, tre studenti Tassorosso del 5 anno, due primini Serpeverde e due corvonero del Terzo anno.

L'atmosfera conviviale fu bruscamente interrotta.

"Harry, passarmi le patate" chiese il rosso mentre si riempiva il piatto con troppe cosce di pollo arrosto. Il moro però era troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri per ascoltare la richiesta del suo amico, almeno fino a quando non sentì una forte presa sul gomito. "Ah, ma che diavolo c'è!" urlò infastidito.

Tutto il tavolo si zittì di colpo, suo malgrado era di nuovo al centro dell'attenzione. Notò che Snape lo osservava con quel suo sguardo penetrante. _Oddio...perché mi fissa in quel modo? Non è stata colpa mia... penserà che sono un maleducato..._

"Harry allora? Sono almeno quattro volte che ti chiedo le patate! Amico ma che diavolo stai fissando? Merlino santo, in questi giorni hai sempre la testa tra le nuvole!"

Il moro arrossì violentemente, poi afferrò la zuppiera piena di patate e la depositò con forza davanti al suo amico "Ecco le tue patate Ron!". _Dannazione a te Ron!_ _Spero che Snape non si sia reso conto che stavo guardando nella sua direzione... ero solo curioso di sapere di cosa parlava con Dumbledore._

Una parte del contenuto si rovesciò sul maglione del Rosso "Miseriaccia Harry! Puoi stare più attento?!"

"Potter, Weasley! Un minimo di contegno almeno a tavola!" sibilò Snape infastidito dalle orribili maniere dei due ragazzi.

"Ci scusi Professore" rispose Harry mentre arrossiva. _Ecco lo sapevo, penserà __che siamo due idioti... ci scommetto. Ma aspetta un attimo da... da quando mi interessa quello che pensa Snape? Uffa certo che mi interessa... A chi voglio darla a bere! Se voglio diventare...suo amico, devo dimostrargli che non sono una testa di legno! Voglio conoscere il Severus Snape che ho visto nei ricordi con mia madre._

_Continua_

_Angolino dello scribacchino:_

_Buona sera a tutti, questa è una breve storia di 7 capitoli, già scritta per intero._

_Devo fare una premessa, Dumbledore non è morto, non ho previsto di approfondire l'argomento perché non è rilevante anche perché si parlerà poco del passato, tutta la trama gira intorno ad un avvenimento Mi piacerebbe molto sapere cosa ne pansate. _

_Buona lettura_

_La vostra Lady V._


	2. Chapter 2

-Incontri inaspettati-

"NO! Ma che hai combinato! Togliti da lì!".

La voce del suo fratellone era stata l'ultima cosa che aveva sentito, prima di svenire. Poteva sentire un incessante bisbigliare di sottofondo, diverse paia di mani che la scuotevano freneticamente. Ma lei aveva tanto sonno, non voleva aprire gli occhi. La testa le faceva male, si sentiva come quando aveva la febbre, e quando stava male voleva solo una cosa, essere tra le braccia del suo adorato papino, così piagnucolando mormorò "Papà..."

"Hai sentito? Si sta risvegliando!" urlò una bambina dai capelli corvini.

"Certo che si sta risvegliando! Te lo avevo detto che era solo svenuta, proprio come tutti noi. So riconoscere qualcuno che è svenuto!"

"Oh sta zitto! Tu non sai tutto!"

"Nemmeno tu, saputella!"

"A chi hai detto saputella?" sibilò la bambina.

"Basta voi due! Dobbiamo trovare subito papà! Se è vero che siamo a scuola, ci deve essere anche lui qui no?!"

Il bambino più grande sospirò "Si...e non sarà tanto contento di vederci".

La bambina più piccola aprì finalmente gli occhi e piagnucolando disse "Elly, mi fa tanto male la testa...ma dove siamo?"

"A scuola" rispese dolcemente la moretta.

"Allora ha funzionato!"

"Pensiamo di sì. Dai piccola alzarti, che andiamo a cercare papà."

La piccola annuì felicemente, non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare il suo adorato papino. Così si alzò in piedi con l'aiuto della sorella maggiore e poi in compagnia degli altri tre bambini uscì dalla stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle un evidente segno del loro passaggio. 

-SSS-

Severus percorreva i corridoi deserti del castello, maledicendo interiormente il mago più potente e saggio di tutti i tempi.  
__Merlino mi aiuti a superare queste vacanze! Vorrei davvero capire perché oggi che è la vigilia di Natale, devo condividere tutti i pasti della giornata con il preside, gli insegnati e gli studenti! Ah sì, perché testuali parole della vecchia folaga..."Severus ragazzo mio, tutti noi abbiamo bisogno di compagnia in giorni speciali come questi..." Speciali? Cosa c'è di speciale in una festa comandata, che sono costretto a subire ogni anno! Ah se devo presentarmi anche a pranzo, ho davvero bisogno di almeno per un paio di ore di tranquillità, andrò nel mio laboratorio e preparerò un paio di pozioni per Poppy...__

Ma il 24 dicembre del 1998, sarebbe stata una data che Severus Snape non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Non appena aprì la porta rimase esterrefatto. Qualcuno con un ardente desiderio di morte, aveva avuto l'ardire di entrare nel suo laboratorio e lo aveva messo a soqquadro! C'erano calderoni rovesciati, fiale rotte ed ingredienti sparsi su tutto il pavimento, insomma il suo regno era nel caos! Un ringhio furioso uscì dalle sue labbra socchiuse. Giurò a se stesso che il responsabile l'avrebbe pagata cara! E sapeva esattamente a chi rivolgersi, Potter e i suoi dannati amichetti Grifondoro! Non aveva il minimo dubbio in merito, in fondo non era nemmeno la prima volta che i tre disgraziati si erano intrufolati nel suo laboratorio per rubare degli ingredienti, ma quello che avevano combinato oggi andava oltre qualsiasi trasgressione. Ah li avrebbe torturati e uccisi molto...molto lentamente. __Ma come ho potuto credere alle parole del marmocchio! La sua sceneggiata è stata talmente convincente che ci sono cascato come un vero idiota! Tale padre, tale figlio! Ma appena metto le mani addosso a quei tre... nemmeno Albus potrà salvarli dalla mia furia! Rimpiangeranno amaramente il giorno in cui sono nati.__

Senza indugiare oltre, sigillò la stanza e uscì dal laboratorio in preda alla furia cieca, per andare in cerca dei tre sfortunati Grifondoro. 

-SSS-

Uno scalpitare di piccoli passi era l'unico suono che si poteva udire nel castello di Hogwarts.

"Elly, ma quanto dobbiamo camminare ancora?"

La bambina dai capelli corvini si accucciò e guardando la sua sorellina negli occhi disse "Shh, dobbiamo arrivare alla torre dove dorme J, te lo ricordi?"

"Si. Ma io sono stancaaaaa. Voglio vedere papino!"

"Anche io, ma dobbiamo fare silenzio. Se ci scoprono saremo nei guai, grossi guai."

"Togli il se ci scoprono, e di pure quando ci scoprono. Oh papà ci ucciderà, garantito!"

La bambina più piccola sporse il labbro "Non voglio far arrabbiare papà"

"Stai tranquilla piccola, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Troveremo papà, gli spiegheremo cosa è successo e poi andremo tutti a casa."

"Si ah ah bella storiella Elly. Se succede davvero mi mangio un piatto intero di broccoli. Nessuno di noi sopravvivrà alla furia di papà!"

"Zitto J! Non vedi che la stai spaventando!"

"Non darmi ordini, sono io il maggiore!"

"Oh adesso sei il maggiore? Io ho solo due anni meno di te... e papà si fida più di me, che di te!"

"Solo perché sei una spiona!" la accusò il bambino dai occhi scuri.

"Uffa ma la smettete voi due!? Vi siete dimenticati che dobbiamo andare alla torre! Potete litigare quando arriviamo lì" si intromise il terzo bambino.

I due ragazzi incrociarono le braccia indispettiti e poi guardarono il loro fratello in cagnesco "Bene!"

I quattro bambini erano talmente impegnati a discutere tra di loro, da non accorgersi che qualcuno si stava avvicinando, almeno fino a quando due degli studenti più grandi presenti nella scuola li trovò fermi nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

"Oh santissimo Merlino! Ma voi chi siete? Dove sono i vostri genitori? Come siete arrivati al castello?"

I bambini urlarono per lo spavento. Una volta calmati una vocina squittì "Zia Mione, Zio Ron!"

"Scusa c-cosa hai detto?!" rispose il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

"Ecco lo sapevo, ci hanno scoperto! Ve lo avevo detto io, che non saremmo arrivati nemmeno alla torre!"

"Allora potevi proporre un'idea diversa, invece di fare l'uccello del malaugurio, Al!" sibilò la bambina dai capelli corvini

"Anche io lo avevo detto che era un piano stupido" disse il ragazzino più grande.

Hermione si avvicinò ai quattro bambini "Shh non urlate. Per favore, volete spiegarci chi siete?"

"Ma zia stai male? Siamo i tuoi nipotini! Stiamo cercando il nostro papà, siamo venuti perché dobbiamo dirgli una cosa molto importante e segretissima".  
Hermione osservò la bambina che le si era avvicinata e le aveva tirato la veste per attirare la sua attenzione. Era la più piccola, aveva i capelli rossi come il fuoco, un visino dolcissimo, era assolutamente adorabile, una vera bambolina. Le sorrise dolcemente "Se mi dici chi è il tuo papà piccola, vi aiuteremo a cercarlo" anche se aveva un'idea ben precisa sull'identità del padre.

"Ma è papà Harry!" rispose con decisione la piccola, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"COSAAAAAAAAA! PAPÀ HARRY? Vuoi dire che voi quattro... siete-siete tutti figli di Harry? Harry Potter, il mio migliore amico?"

I bambini annuirono vigorosamente con le loro testoline sorridenti. Poi la bambina più grande con i capelli ricci disse "Si Zio Ron, siamo tutti figli di Harry".

"Ma- ma come è possibile? E se è vero, come siete arrivati qui?"

I bambini si guardarono a vicenda prima di abbassare lo sguardo, avevano un atteggiamento piuttosto colpevole. "Adesso non c'è tempo... dobbiamo trovare subito papà" al suono di quelle parole tutti e quattro i ragazzini iniziarono ad urlare contemporaneamente... SI SI SUBITO...SUBITO!

"SH va bene, va bene...Ma non fate tutto questo casino!" disse ridendo Ron "Non si possono fare le cose in segreto, se urlate come una banda di ippogrifi!"

I bambini si coprirono le bocche e smisero di urlare. "Grande Ron!" gli sussurrò Hermione all'orecchio.

"Avere tanti fratelli aiuta. Pensi sia vero, che sono i figli di Harry?"

"Perché hai dubbi? Basta guardarli".

Ron si soffermò sull'aspetto dei piccoli. Il bambino più grande assomigliava moltissimo ad Harry fatta eccezione per gli occhi che erano scuri. La bambina più grande aveva un lunga chioma corvina leggermente ondulata e gli occhi scurissimi. L'altro ragazzino aveva i capelli scuri e gli occhi smeraldini di Harry, e la più piccola i capelli rosso fuoco e gli occhi di smeraldo. Erano indubbiamente i figli del suo migliore amico.

"Beh allora che stiamo aspettando? Andiamo a cercare Harry" li esortò il rosso.

La strana combriccola riprese a camminare in direzione della torre Grifondoro. Erano appena arrivati davanti la scala principale, quando videro dall'alto la chioma disordinata del salvatore, che gli stava venendo incontro. A quel punto della grida concitate iniziarono a riempire il castello... ECCOLO, ECCOLO!  
Harry era rimasto alla torre per finire uno dei suoi saggi e per lasciare un po' di privacy ai suoi due migliori amici. Dubitava fortemente che erano andati in biblioteca solo per studiare, visto l'entusiasmo dimostrato da Ron. Ma dopo circa tre ore di solitudine, aveva deciso di recuperarli, per poi andare tutti insieme a pranzo.

Mentre scendeva le scale si arrestò di colpo, Ron ed Hermione erano davanti la scala principale attorniati da quattro bambini piuttosto piccoli ed esagitati, che stavano facendo un baccano infernale. Guardando le piccole teste saltellare intorno ai suoi amici, sorrise involontariamente, sembravano così carini e divertenti tanto è vero che era proprio curioso si sapere chi fossero.  
Era quasi giunto in fondo alla scala, quando fu assalito dai quattro bambini urlanti, che farfugliavano cose incomprensibili. Guardò i suoi amici, ma entrambi scossero la testa, lasciandogli intendere che non avevano idea di cosa stava succedendo.  
"MA CHE SUCCEDE? CHI SONO?" Urlò il salvatore cercando coprire le urla dei bambini.

Hermione si avvicinò e urlando rispose "HARRY... DICONO DI ESSERE I TUOI... FIGLI!"

Harry spalancò la bocca incredulo. Poi guardò in basso, i bambini erano tutti aggrappati alle sue gambe, stavano piangendo, mentre borbottavano freneticamente la parola papà! __Santissimo Merlino! Ma che diavolo... ma come?Deve esserci un errore! Io- io non posso essere il loro... padre.__  
Toccando la testa del bambino più alto disse dolcemente "Ehm qualcuno di voi può spiegarci che succede?"

Il moretto si asciugò gli occhi e con lo sguardo acquoso sussurrò "Siamo venuti per dirti una cosa... non devi più andare a cercare gli uomini con le maschere papà!"

Probabilmente era stata la cosa sbagliata da dire, perché tutti gli altri bambini dopo aver sentito le parole del loro fratellino, piansero più forte e lo supplicarono di non lasciarli più. Harry era confuso, non era riuscito a capire nulla di concreto. I suoi presunti figli erano troppo agitati per potergli dare una spiegazione comprensibile. Cercò di rassicurarli, ma sembrava essere inutile.

"Oh per le mutande di Merlino! Ma qualcuno ci capisce qualcosa?" chiese Ron grattandosi la testa.

"HARRY! HARRYYY! CREDO CHE DOVREMMO ANDARE DA DUMBLEDORE!" urlò la riccia cercando di sovrastare le urla dei piccoli Potter.

Il moro annuì esasperato. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare per calmarli.

**Angolino dello scribacchino...**

**Ed ecco il secondo capitolo! Come avrete intuito leggendo 3 dei presunti figli di Harry sono canon, uno invece no. Sappiate che scrivendo questa storia mi sono molto affezionata a quelle 4 piccole pesti.  
Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, mi farebbe tanto piacere leggere qualche commento in merito.**

**Ora vi saluto, a presto.**

**La Vostra LadyV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 - Gli incontri inaspettati ... diventano surreali -

Severus Snape era livido. I tre Grifondoro sembravano essersi volatilizzati! Aveva perlustrato inutilmente tutto il castello e i giardini, spingendosi fino al campo di Quidditch. A quel punto l'unica deduzione logica era che i malfattori se ne stavano rintanati da qualche parte, convinti erroneamente che questo li avrebbe salvati dalla sua ira. _Beh se questo è il loro subdolo piano, sono degli sciocchi illusi!_  
Stanco di girovagare, decise di fare irruzione sala comune dei leoni, l'unico luogo che non aveva ancora controllato. Mentre attraversava l'ultimo tratto di cortile, sentì delle urla assordanti provenire dall'interno del castello. _Merlino santo, ci sono solo 10 studenti, chi diavolo sta facendo tutto questo baccano? Ma che domande faccio, saranno di certo Potter e a sua corte! Appena gli metto la mani addosso nemmeno Salazar in persona potrà aiutarli!_  
Senza la minima esitazione, fece il suo ingresso come un angelo vendicatore urlando "SILENZIO!"

Tutti i presenti presi totalmente alla sprovvista, si ammutolirono di colpo.

Severus Snape si era abituato alle folli imprese dei trio d'oro nel corso degli anni, quindi entrando si era aspettato di vedere più o meno di tutto: un altro troll di montagna, una mezza partita di Quidditch dentro al castello, una battaglia di palle di neve incantata, perfino una gara con gli ippogrifi, ma di certo non quello che stava osservando. Il salvatore del mondo magico era in piedi di fronte a lui avviluppato da quattro ragazzini decisamente troppo piccoli.

Fece un passo avanti e poi con un tono molto autoritario sibilò "CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO QUI!"

I bambini si nascosero immediatamente dietro le gambe di Potter, piuttosto spaventati.

"Ehm, veramente non lo so signore" rispose il moro senza esitare.

"Tu-non-lo-sai? Allora di grazia potresti dirmi, chi sono quei marmocchi e perché stanno piagnucolando attaccati alle tue vesti Potter?"

Harry mise una mano sulla testa di uno di loro con fare protettivo. Li aveva sentiti stringersi ulteriormente a lui, dopo le parole del pozionista.

"E' quello che stavamo cercando di capire professore. Io e Ronald li abbiamo trovati in uno dei corridoio del piano terra. Hanno detto solo che stavano cercando Harry. Abbiamo tentato di capire come sono arrivati fino a qui... ma non ci siamo riusciti, sono troppo agitati. Così abbiamo pensato di portarli dal preside... perché vede loro hanno detto di essere ... di essere..."

Severus fulminò la riccia. "Qualcosa ti ha dato l'impressione, che stavo parlando con te Granger?", poi si massaggiò la tempia destra nell'inutile tentativo di prevenire il suo consueto mal di testa, causato in genere da una prolungata esposizione alle teste di legno. Dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunse duramente "Sono cosa? Allora? Per l'amor di Merlino almeno finisci la frase!"

"I suoi figli, professor Snape. Dicono di essere i figli di Harry" rispose la ragazza esitante.

Il pozionista ringraziò le sue doti di occlumante e spia, perché altrimenti tutti i presenti avrebbero visto la sua mandibola cadere sul pavimento. _Se i tre disgraziati pensano di essere spiritosi si sbagliavano di grosso, specialmente dopo aver combinato quel putiferio nel mio laboratorio_! Ormai al limite dalla pazienza, decise che l'unico modo per capire cosa stava succedendo era prendere in mano il controllo della situazione, così ringhiò furiosamente "Tu ragazzino, esci da là dietro e vieni subito qui!"

Harry sentì il malcapitato posto alla sua sinistra irrigidirsi. "Professore li sta spaventando!"

"SILENZIO" tuonò l'uomo.

Le quattro teste dietro le sue gambe di Harry, sussultarono. Prima che riuscisse ad aggiungere altro in difesa dei piccoli, sentì una vocina femminile sussurrare "Vai James... lo sai che non gli piace aspettare"

"Facile per te dirlo, non ha chiamato te! Mi ucciderà quando capirà quello che abbiamo fatto..." rispose il maschietto ansimando.

"No, non lo farà, dai via... James! Sei un Grifondoro no?"

_James? Il ragazzino più grande si chiamava James come suo padre!_ Harry lo guardò attentamente mentre ancora aggrappato alla sua veste si trascinava con esitazione davanti a lui. In tutto quel trambusto non aveva avuto il tempo di osservare nessuno di loro, ma adesso che ne aveva l'opportunità, si rese conto che il bambino gli assomigliava moltissimo. _Allora è vero! Oh santissimo Godric!_

"ALLORA RAGAZZINO STO ASPETTANDO! Voglio sapere immediatamente chi siete, da dove venite e come siete arrivati al castello! E non pensare di mentirmi, altrimenti sarai severamente punito!". Severus ghignò soddisfatto, vedendo l'espressione terrorizzata del marmocchio.

"Io- io ecco... noi... Ohh non-non ti arrabbiare. Cercavamo solo di rivedere papà... Non lo abbiamo fatto a posta... ma ora siamo qui e allora volevamo dirgli quella cosa... ma è stato un-un incidente!" rispose balbettando il moretto che ormai era sull'orlo del pianto.

Il pozionista ringhiò irritato. Il moccioso di fronte a lui era la fotocopia di Potter, fatta eccezione per gli occhiali di cui era sprovvisto. Era innegabile che era suo figlio o comunque un suo discendente, stessa faccia da schiaffi e stesso modo di fare irrispettoso, si era perfino permesso di dargli del tu! Fece un passo avanti apparendo più intimidatorio che mai "Non permetterti mai più di parlarmi in quel modo irrispettoso! Alla tua età dovresti aver acquisito una facoltà linguista tale, da saperti spiegare almeno in modo comprensibile, oppure devo dedurre che sei un testa di legno, proprio come tuo padre?"

Al suono di quelle parole dure il piccolo si ritrasse e iniziò a piangere "Non-non è colpa mia... so che sono il più grande, ma non ho fatto in tempo... da-davvero. Non ti arrabbiare con meeeee"

In risposta alla reazione del moretto, una bambinetta dai capelli rossi come il fuoco si lanciò sulle gambe dell'uomo vestito di nero urlando "No papà! Non urlare a James, non è colpa sua... Non ti arrabbiare papàààààà!".

Calò un silenzio surreale, l'unico rumore in tutto il castello era il pianto del bambino. I Grifondoro avevano le bocche spalancate mentre osservavano la più piccola dei Potter avvinghiata al ginocchio del loro temibile insegnate.

Severus era stordito almeno quanto i suoi studenti e stavolta non era riuscito a mascherare il suo stupore. Dopo alcuni attimi, in cui il suo cervello probabilmente era andato in completo blackout, rielaborando la situazione decise che la mocciosetta era pazza, o molto malata, o quantomeno profondamente confusa. Oppure le troppe Cruciatus che aveva subito nell'arco della sua vita, infine avevano manifestato i primi preoccupanti sintomi e quindi era impazzito lui. Perché non era possibile che la piccola peste lo avesse chiamato papà!  
Quando finalmente si decise ad abbassare il capo, vide la bambina che lo fissava con degli splendidi occhi smeraldini troppo familiari, per giunta pieni di lacrime inespresse. _Lily! Non-non può essere! E'... uguale alla mia dolce Lily!_ La piccola somigliava in maniera impressionante all'unica donna che avesse mai amato. Senza avere la consapevolezza di ciò che stava facendo, si accovacciò per guardarla meglio. Il suo visino era roseo e pieno di lentiggini, aveva degli splendidi capelli purpurei, e quegli occhi smeraldini erano esattamente come quelli di lei e di suo figlio. Prima che riuscisse ad emettere una solo sillaba, la bambinetta gli saltò al collo e strizzandolo come uno straccio, piagnucolò "Papà, non essere arrabbiato, per favoreeee".

Severus si irrigidì, non si era sbagliato, la miniatura di Lily lo aveva chiamato di nuovo papà! Rimase fermo come uno stoccafisso a fissare interdetto gli altri ragazzini ancora nascosti dietro le gambe di Potter, almeno fino a quando una bambina un po' più grande con i capelli neri gli si parò davanti. _Oh Maledizione! Questa invece assomiglia a... non può essere! Sto sognando..._

"Ciao papà... " esordì timidamente la moretta. Era ansiosa, poteva vederlo chiaramente. La sentì esalare un profondo sospiro, probabilmente per prendere il coraggio di ricominciare a parlare. " So che non ti ricordi di noi... beh ma che dico... è naturale visto che in questo tempo non siamo ancora nati. Ti prego non-non ti arrabbiare, se mi lasci spiegare... ti dico tutto-tutto.". L'uomo annuì perplesso. La ragazzina ovviamente lo aveva interpretato come un segno di incoraggiamento a proseguire. "Quello che sta piagnucolando laggiù è James, il più grande tra noi, ha 11 anni. Io mi chiamo Eileen come la nonna e quella testa che sbuca vicino alla zia Mione è Albus-Severus. Io e lui siamo gemelli abbiamo quasi 9 anni. E quella attaccata alle tue gambe è Lily, ha solo 5 anni ed è la più piccola. Siamo tutti figli tuoi e di papà Harry".

Severus aggrottò la fronte, stava per dire qualcosa, ma la ragazzina si affrettò ad aggiungere "E'-è la verità papà davvero! Non ti direi mai una bugia. Tutti e quattro sappiamo bene che è meglio non provarci nemmeno. Tu ci uccideresti!".

"COSA!? E' evidente che stanno mentendo! Questi non possono essere i figli tuoi e di S-Snape?! Io credevo fossero tuoi e di Ginny! Ma- ma come?" urlò Ron rivolgendosi al suo amico.

A quel punto il bambino con gli occhi smeraldini si avvicinò al Grifondoro e sogghignando in un modo piuttosto familiare disse "Zio Ron, ma come? Non sai come nascono i bambini? Ci ha portato un Drago dentro l'uovo d'oro!"

Tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardare Albus-Severus e poi scoppiarono a ridere.

"Sono certo che questa brillante teoria sia tua Potter" sibilò Severus divertito.

"Ehm ... io ecco non saprei ..." rispose imbarazzatissimo il salvatore del mondo magico. _Merlino ho quattro figli in comune con Snape. Non riesco nemmeno a guardalo in faccia... Oh per le mutande di Merlino! Ma questo vuol dire che io e lui... che-che noi due allora abbiamo fatto... Ma come sono nati da due uomini? Magia stupido! Fai una faccia disinvolta. Santo Godric vorrei sotterrarmi, perché non c'è mai un nemico mortale quando serve?_  
Severus ghignò vedendo che il viso di Potter era più rosso dei capelli di Weasley.

Infine anche il bambino che portava il suo nome decise di abbandonare la distanza di sicurezza e si avvicinò. "Papà sei molto arrabbiato?"

"Dovrei?" rispose il pozionista con le braccia incrociate al petto.

"Solo un pochino..." ripose timidamente. "Ma-ma non lo abbiamo fatto apposta"

L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio poi guardò Eileen, era rimasta con il fiato sospeso in attesa forse di un ulteriore rimprovero. Assomigliava moltissimo a sua  
madre. Si prese il suo tempo per osservare ogni singolo bambino presente. In tutti poteva riconoscere dei tratti tipici di se stesso: la mandibola pronunciata, gli occhi scuri come i suoi, i capelli neri e setosi. Sospirò, come era potuta accadere una cosa simile? I mocciosetti avevano detto la verità, lui e Potter avevano quattro figli in comune, questo era innegabile.  
Beh la domanda era retorica ovviamente, visto che fin da ragazzo aveva scoperto di aver avuto una forte attrazione per il sesso maschile.  
Lily era stata l'unica eccezione, non solo perché era una donna ma anche perché era stata l'unica persona per la quale aveva provato un vero sentimento d'amore. Un amore intenso, puro e ... platonico.

Guardò in direzione del salvatore del mondo magico, lo stava ancora fissando,. il suo volto era ancora rosso come un peperone un chiaro segnale che anche lui stava pensando al loro coinvolgimento. Potter era talmente imbarazzato che non appena i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, aveva abbassato il capo. Sorrise interiormente compiaciuto. _Ah questo sarà divertente._

"Molto bene, credo che un viaggio nell'ufficio del preside sia in ordine. Forza andiamo!" ordinò con tono deciso. Stava per fare un passo avanti quando sentì una protesta che proveniva dalla piccola Lily.  
"Papà sono stanca, mi porti in braccio?" vedendo l'incertezza nell'uomo aggiunse "Per favoreeeee Papino"

L'uomo stava quasi per sibilare qualche frase orribile, ma la miniatura di Lily lo stava fissando con quel visino sorridente e le braccine tese verso l'alto in attesa di essere prelevata, e quindi non ci riuscì. La piccola aveva uno sguardo di pura adorazione nei suoi confronti. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo. Sbuffò sonoramente e poi si maledì per la sua incapacità di negare una tale assurdità a quegli occhi smeraldini. Infine prese l'adorabile peste in braccio e se la mise su un fianco "E' solo per questa volta ragazzina". E senza aggiungere altro iniziò a camminare, ordinando a tutti agli altri di seguirlo.

"A-avete visto anche voi, vero? Non sto sognando! Quella bambina ha convinto Snape, il malvagio pipistrello dei sotterranei...il terrore di tutti gli studenti...A PORTARLA IN BRACCIO! E per le mutande di Merlino, ci è riuscita! Ma come ha fatto? E Perchè?"

I gemelli al fianco di Ron risero. "Lily ci riesce sempre. Papà non può resistere... a nessuna delle sue due piccole principesse" disse con tono malizioso Eileen.

"E' vero, loro due se la cavano sempre" sibilò Albus.

"Non è vero Al, papà non fa preferenze tra di noi!"

"Si che le fa! A noi ci sgrida molto di più che a voi, vero James?"

"Vero Al. Lui dice che siamo più simili a degli ippogrifi, proprio come papà Harry. Zio Ron sai che a volte sgridava anche lui!". Sghignazzò James guardando Harry.

I tre bambini e il trio continuarono a parlottare alle spalle del pozionista.

Severus era certo di non essersi mai sentito così imbarazzato in vita sua. Quei tre marmocchi pestiferi stavano raccontando un mucchio di aneddoti scomodi e compromettenti sulla sua presunta vita familiare con ... ****Potter****. Si chiese se fosse normale sperare che da un momento all'altro sbucasse qualcuno per dirgli che da li a breve sarebbe iniziata l'apocalisse, almeno così si sarebbe risparmiato di vivere l'incubo in cui era stato catapultato contro la sua volontà dai suoi presunti figli avuti con Potter.  
Mentre rifletteva sull'assurdità dell'intera faccenda, sentì una presenza al suo fianco. Si voltò, era il mini Potter. Lo stava fissando mentre si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore.  
"Smettila, ti rimarrà il segno" disse fermamente.  
Il bambino gli prese la veste e poi sussurrò "Papà sei arrabbiato con...me?"  
"No". Ed era vero, era piuttosto sconvolto, incredulo, confuso e pieno di interrogativi irrisolti ma non era arrabbiato con i mocciosi. James gli sorrise e poi continuò a camminare al suo fianco.

"Papà? Stiamo andando da nonno Albus?" chiese Eileen ad Harry.

"No-Nonno Albus hai detto? Ehm ...beh si, in effetti stiamo andando dal preside...Voi lo chiamate nonno Albus?"

"Si papà! Nonno Albus ci fa divertire e poi ci dà sempre le caramelle al limone, sono buonissime lo sai!"

_Salazar ti prego aiutami tu! Questi marmocchi chiamano il mago più potente del mondo nonno! Non posso credere che il mio futuro è così... così... inverosimile! Ah non oso immaginare la faccia di Albus quando sentirà tutta la storia. Sarò costretto ad ingerire un intero lotto delle mie pozioni calmanti più potenti, per evitare di maledire qualcuno._

Una volta raggiunto il Gargoyle di pietra, Severus si voltò verso i suoi studenti e sibilò "Granger, Weasley ora potete tornare alla torre".

"Cosa? No ma...perché?" urlò la riccia indignata.

"Perché questi non sono affari che vi riguardano. Inoltre sono certo che in seguito Potter vi aggiornerà con un dettagliato reso conto di tutta la faccenda, anche contro il mio volere... quindi ora sparite".

"Ma non è giusto!" sbottò Ron

"La vita raramente è giusta. Ora se non volete che vi tolga un centinaio di punti a testa, vi consiglio di avviarvi alla torre". Sibilò il pozionista.

"Ragazzi per favore, fate come ha detto... ehm ci vediamo dopo ok?".

I due Grifondoro annuirono e sbuffando obbedirono seppur controvoglia.

Harry li vide allontanarsi, poi si voltò a guardare di sottecchi il maestro di pozioni, l'uomo teneva ancora in braccio la loro figlia più piccola, era una visione del tutto paradossale, così decise che questa sicuramente sarebbe stata la giornata più assurda che avrebbe vissuto in tutta la sua vita.

**Angolino dello scribacchino:**

Bene miei cari lettori-lettrici, questo è la terza parte di questa mia piccola follia.

Non so voi, ma io mi sono divertita un mondo a scrivere questo capitolo, a volte ho dovuto fermarmi perché le immagini evocate erano troppo assurde. Povero in nostro Sev, si è ritrovato di punto in bianco a dover affrontare ben 4 quattro piccoli Potters... ed Harry. Beh se lo avessi davanti vorrei augurargli Buona fortuna...

Mi farebbe tanto piacere sentire qualche vocina, per capire se la storia sta piacendo. Purtroppo ho notato che le storie scritte nella mia lingue l'italiano, sono davvero pochissime su questo sito, quindi non riesco a capire se la storia non interessa o se è a causa della lingua, perché alla prima motivazione posso porre rimedio, ma all'altra no purtroppo, perché non sono in grado di scrivere una storia in inglese corretto.

Vi auguro comunque buona lettura.  
La Vostra

LadyV.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 - Nella tana del leone-

Tutto si poteva dire di Severus Snape tranne che fosse un codardo. L'uomo aveva affrontato pericoli mortali di ogni genere, eppure adesso che si trovava di fronte alla porta del mago più potente e saggio di tutti i tempi, nonché suo mentore ed amico, con i suoi quattro presunti figli, sbucati da chissà Merlino sapeva dove e con il suo futuro ... compagno? Amante? Marito? Insomma Harry irritante-ficcanaso-combinaguai-sopravvistobenduevolte-Potter...e lui non aveva il coraggio di entrare.

Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga ritrovarsi nuovamente al cospetto del Signore Oscuro dopo aver fallito un importante missione, un paio di "_Cruciatus" _erano nulla in confronto a quello che lo attendava dietro quella pesante porta di legno. E cioè Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore l'umo più: sentimentale, fastidioso, indisponente e intrigante del mondo. Vedendoli tutti insieme nel suo ufficio avrebbe usato quel tono stucchevole e compiaciuto, quello che diceva "te lo avevo detto che il meraviglioso campione d'oro di Grifondoro era a dir poco adorabile e perfetto... Finalmente te ne sei reso conto anche tu Severus ragazzo mio. Vedervi così felici è il più grande regalo che potevate fare a questo povero vecchio mago!" __Si povero vecchio un corno___!_ E poi avrebbe sfoderato il suo marchio di fabbrica, lo scintillio disgustoso. NO! Non poteva sopravvivere anche a questo, ne era più che certo!  
Prima che fosse pronto ad entrare nella tana del leone, la piccola Lily sussurrò "Papà? Nonno Albus non c'è?"  
"Dovrebbe esserci" rispose meditabondo il pozionista, senza badare troppo a ciò che lo circondava.  
"Allora che aspettiamo, entriamo subito!" urlò Albus-Severus e senza attendere oltre spalancò la porta.  
I tre bambini corsero dentro urlando "NONNO! Nonno ci sei?!"  
Severus ringhiò furiosamente. __Dannati marmocchi impulsivi e maleducati! Di certo li ha educati Potter!__

La stanza era deserta e il pozionista tirò un sospiro di sollievo. L'unico essere vivente all'interno dell'ufficio era la sgargiante fenice del preside.  
Quel breve momento di conforto fu letteralmente spazzato via dai versi striduli e piuttosto sgradevoli, emessi dalla povera bestia. Quando si voltò per capirne il motivo vide le tre pesti più grandi che stavano cercando di agguantare la fenice con l'intento di trascinarla giù dal suo trespolo con la forza, il tutto mentre urlavano come ossessi...CIAO FANNY! DOV'È IL NONNO? VIENI, VIENI QUI, E DAI FANNYYYY!

La vena sulla sua tempia destra ormai pulsava senza sosta, stava per maledirli tutti nell'oblio, quando la piccola che aveva in braccio gli urlò nell'orecchio  
"Papà... giù! GIUUUU'! Voglio toccare anche io l'uccellino!"  
__Uccellino? ___LA FENICE?! Una tra le creature magiche più potenti e rare dell'intero mondo magico, definita miseramente uccellino? _Salazar gli era testimone, non poteva sopravvivere a questa situazione senza perdere la testa! Aveva bisogno di trovare Albus. Subito! Al diavolo il suo orgoglio, questa era la soluzione migliore_... _Il vecchio avrebbe ascoltato i mocciosi volentieri a differenza sua, poi avrebbe spiegato la loro comparsa al castello con un idea del tutto strampalata e allo stesso tempo geniale e infine li avrebbe rispediti da dove erano venuti, liberandolo così dalla loro sgradevole presenza.  
La voce di Potter lo distolse dai suoi pensieri "Ehm professore, non dovremmo salvare la fenice del preside? Perché io non credo che dovrebbero schiacciarla in quel modo!"  
Severus chiuse gli occhi, il suo mal di testa aveva raggiunto livelli epici. Si toccò la punta del naso e infine sbottò "ADESSO BASTA! VENITE TUTTI QUI' A SEDETERVI IMMEDIATAMENTE E... IN ASSOLUTO SI-LEN-ZIO!"  
I mocciosi corsero al suo fianco all'istante. Lo stavano guardando con il labbro inferiore sporgente. __Oh no... non stanno per mettersi a piangere tutti e quattro contemporaneamente, vero? No no...OH NO! __Gemette alla sola idea di sentirli frignare. Per fortuna la voce allegra del preside lo salvò da quell'orribile ipotesi.

"Ora comprendo il motivo per cui la mia cara fenice è venuta a cercarmi con tanta urgenza... Scusate questo povero vecchio, non vi ho sentito entrare ragazzi miei ." Ma dopo aver messo piede nella stanza, l'uomo notò le quattro piccole presenze. Uno scintillio a dir poco abbagliante comparve nello sguardo dell'uomo. "Oh Fanny non mi ha detto che c'erano anche questi quattro piccoli, giovani e talentuosi maghi... "  
"Buongiorno preside, ehm si... abbiamo un problemino" disse Harry indicando i suoi figli.  
"Un problemino,Potter? Questo è un eufemismo" sibilò Severus irritato.  
"Va bene sono quattro, ma che importa il numero?"  
Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il Grifondoro era una vera testa di legno! Non era possibile che in un qualsiasi futuro, fosse coinvolto con Potter! Forse gli era scoppiata in faccia una pozione ed era impazzito, o il marmocchio gli rifilava dell'amortenthia a sua insaputa e mentre dormiva, per vendicarsi degli anni in cui lo aveva maltrattato... _Sì questa è l'unica spiegazione razionale, non era concepibile che lui, volontariamente, si fosse legato a Potter._

I bambini che nel frattempo si erano eccitati di nuovo, corsero in direzione del preside urlando..."Ciao Nonno!" " Ci dai le caramelle al limone! Per favoreeee!"

"Ohh ma certo ragazzi miei...certo. Finalmente qualcuno che apprezza i miei dolci preferiti!". Il vecchio mago prese allegramente posto alla sua scrivania e attorniato dai bambini aprì un cassetto e ne estrasse una grossa scatola piena di caramelle, poi osservando il suo maestro di pozioni evocò delle tazze con del tè leggermente arricchito con un lieve calmante.  
__Dannazione! Proprio quello di cui avevano bisogno! Non erano già abbastanza esagitati senza tutto quello zucchero? __Il pozionista si chiese se lui fosse l'unico ancora in grado di ragionare chiaramente. "Preside, ci sono molte domande che attendono una risposta. Inoltre serve una tempestiva risoluzione del problema, direi che sarebbe saggio procedere senza ulteriori indugi". _S___ì, devono assolutamente andarsene e... ora che grazie a Merlino conosco l'incubo che potrebbe essere il mio futuro, farò di tutto per evitarlo!__  
"Oh ma certamente Severus, certamente" poi accarezzando la testa della piccola Lily disse sorridendo "Bene piccoli, che ne dite di prendete posto proprio lì vicino ai vostri due papà?".  
Il pozionista quasi si strozzò con il tè al suono di quelle parole, mentre la tazza di Harry si frantumò al suolo.  
"Pre-preside ma come lo sa?" farfuglio il Grifodoro con il viso arrossato per l'imbarazzo.  
"Oh direi che è piuttosto evidente ragazzo mio. Questi bambini assomigliano molto ad entrambi".  
Severus fissò il vecchio, avrebbe voluto maledirlo. Perché doveva essere sempre così percettivo? Gli era bastata una veloce occhiata e aveva già dedotto l'impensabile!  
"Nonno, nonno? Posso averne ancora una?" chiese Albus-Severus con la bocca ancora piena di dolciumi.  
"Ma certo ragazzo mio, le lascio qui"  
"Albus..." Ringhiò il pozionista esasperato.  
"Oh suvvia Severus, sono solo dei bambini lontani da casa. Non vorrai negargli qualche dolce di conforto?"  
Il mago vestito di nero fu abbagliato dallo scintillio che scaturiva dagli occhi del preside. __Dannazione! Mi ha quasi accecato! Ma che diavolo succede? Oggi sembra avere dei falò al posto delle pupille! Lo detesto quando fa così!__  
"Visto che hanno bisogno di tutto questo conforto... vediamo di rimandarli subito a casa, Albus!" sibilò il pozionista.  
"Oh ma certo, certo... e lo faremo ragazzo mio, lo faremo"

Sentendo la frase del pozionista, i bambini si guardarono prima l'un altro e poi i loro sguardi indugiarono tutti sulla figura di Harry "NO! NOOO! Non possiamo andare adesso! Dobbiamo avvertire papà" E poi la piccola Lily saltò giù dalla sua sedia per lanciarsi tra le braccia del Grifondoro. "No papy... non te ne andareeee".  
La piccola lo stava cingendo con tutta la forza che aveva. Ad Harry si strinse il cuore. Quell'abbraccio era intenso, disperato e pieno di amore. Ricambiò il gesto stringendola delicatamente a se . "Shhh piccola va tutto bene... ora sono qui" poi rivolgendosi al preside aggiunse "Credo che i bambini non siano arrivati qui per caso".  
"Senza la tua brillante deduzione non saremo mai giunti a questa conclusione. Complimenti Potter, ancora una volta hai dimostrato la tua indispensabile arguzia". Severus era al limite della sopportazione. I mocciosetti non facevano altro che urlare e saltare continuamente. Un attimo erano eccitati, quello dopo turbati... poi nuovamente eccitati. Voleva pietrificarli.  
Per fortuna Fanny entrò nella stanza e con il suo canto melodioso riuscì a placare gli animi di tutti i presenti, avendo però l'accortezza di restare a debita distanza dai quattro ragazzini.  
Dumbledore aveva un'espressione bonaria in volto e con un tono altrettanto gentile disse "Suvvia bambini calmatevi. Se volete davvero aiutare papà Harry dovrete spiegarci cosa è successo. E dopo avervi ascoltato vi aiuteremo a tornare a casa, va bene?"  
I piccoli Potters annuirono con vigore. Dopo essersi lanciati un paio di sguardi a vicenda iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme.  
"NON TUTTI INSIEME, UNO ALLA VOLTA!" ringhiò SEVERUS, poi indicando Eileen aggiunse "TU! Inizia! ". __Lei mi sembra la meno testa di legno tra tutti.__  
"Ecco lo sapevo! Tocca sempre a lei... Uffa sono io il più grande!" Bofonchiò James sottovoce, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto.  
__Una perfetta imitazione di tuo padre! __Il preside sorrise mentre assisteva alle buffonate infantili del bambino. "Per favore ragazza mia, potresti dire a questo povero vecchio mago, i vostri nomi per cominciare? E poi vorrei sapere come siete arrivati qui."

Eileen raddrizzò le spalle e alzò leggermente il mento, cercando di darsi un tono. " Certo nonno. Allora il più grande è James...James Harry Potter-Snape, ha undici anni. Io mi chiamo Eileen Alice ho quasi 9 anni, e questo accanto a me è il mio gemello Albus- Severus e quella vicino a papà è Lily-Luna e ne ha 5".  
Il preside era al settimo cielo, a giudicare dalla forza dello scintillio che aveva accecato tutti i presenti. "Oh avete davvero degli splendidi nomi mia cara...tutti voi. I vostri genitori hanno fatto delle ottime scelte, non trovi anche tu, Severus?"

Il pozionista ringhiò infastidito. __Figuriamoci! Guardalo come gongola felice... Dovrò trovare un modo per obbliviarlo ... la vecchia folaga non me lo farà mai dimenticare. Dannazione a Potter!__  
"Oh scusa questo povero vecchio sentimentale, procedi pure cara..."  
Eileen guardò i suoi genitori e poi sospirando disse "Siamo entrati nel laboratorio di papà... e accidentalmente abbiamo rovesciato la sua pozione sulla pietra viola, si è alzato un fumo grigio, non abbiamo fatto in tempo ad uscire e siamo svenuti. Quando ci siamo svegliati eravamo qui al castello".  
Severus socchiuse gli occhi "Immagino tu intenda il MIO laboratorio, perché dubito che Potter necessiti di un luogo simile, data la sua completa inettitudine in materia".  
Il moro arrossì, mentre i bambini annuirono silenziosamente.  
"Dunque siete stati voi a combinare quel disastro NEL MIO LABORATORIO GIU' NEI SOTTERRANEI! "  
I piccoli Potter-Snape si ritrassero sulle loro sedie al tono duro dell'uomo.  
"Suvvia Severus, non era intenzionale..."  
"Ah ma davvero Albus? Permettimi di dimostrarti il contrario" Poi fissò James "Quando siete a casa vostra, avete accesso a quella stanza di norma?"  
"No papà" rispose con un tono piuttosto afflitto il moretto.  
"Quindi avete intenzionalmente disobbedito, causando questo putiferio!" sibilò l'uomo  
"Beh no...non lo abbiamo fatto a posta! E' solo successo."  
"Allora perché eravate nel MIO laboratorio, senza la sorveglianza di un adulto competente?"  
Il moro rimase in silenzio.  
"ALLORA?" ringhiò Severus guardando Albus-Severus.  
"Noi eravamo da nonna Molly... Lei non lo sa che siamo venuti a tro-trovarti papà"  
"State dicendo che siete scappati da casa di vostra nonna... da soli... e avete pasticciato NEL MIO LABORATORIO?!"  
"Si-si... papà" squittì il ragazzino dagli occhi di smeraldo.  
"Spiegati subito, e non pensare di mentirmi ragazzino!" sibilò duramente il mago vestito di nero.  
"Per-perché ci mancavi tanto. Da quando papà Harry ci ha lasciato... noi siamo sempre stati dai nonni Weasley. Volevamo solo vederti".  
Dopo quelle parole, tutti i bambini avevano le lacrime agli occhi ed erano di nuovo sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.  
__Oh Merlino! Questi mocciosi sono più emotivi dei Tassorosso! Non possono essere figli miei! Allora... forse io non vivo realmente con Potter! Merlino sia lodato!___  
__"Sc_usate posso chiedere perché io non ero con voi?" chiese confuso Harry  
"Tu sei andato in cielo papà! Gli uomini con le maschere ti hanno fatto male... Non devi andare di nuovo a cercarli papàààààà!" disse Lily piagnucolando.  
Il gelo calò nella stanza, e tutti i bambini ora stavano piagnucolando.  
__Tipico di Potter! Prima mette al mondo quattro figli o poi si fa uccidere come un idiota, lasciando a me tutti i problemi da risolvere!__  
Fanny si alzò nuovamente in volo, e mentre roteava sopra le teste di tutti, il suo dolce canto placava il cuore dei piccoli Potter-Snape.

**Angolino dello scribacchino:**

E rieccomi con un nuovo capitolo! E niente sono una persona perseverante e quindi spero che prima o poi qualcuno di faccia sentire per dirmi se la mia storia sta piacendo o no. Un commentino comunque fa sempre piacere.

A presto  
Lady


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 - Un ospite...di troppo-

Harry osservò i bambini in lacrime. I loro visini erano arrossati e le loro espressioni cariche di dolore. Sapeva quanto fosse brutto crescere senza i genitori e anche quanto fosse difficile da accettare la perdita di qualcuno che si ama. Ecco perché la consapevolezza di essere l'artefice di quella sofferenza gli era a dir poco intollerabile. Così giurò a se stesso, che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta in futuro, l'avrebbe cambiata! I suoi figli non avrebbero pianto per la sua prematura scomparsa.  
Guardando la loro disperazione, si rese conto che il suo unico desiderio era quello di rivedere i loro sorrisi maliziosi e spensierati. Così si alzò dalla sedia e con un tono calmo ma deciso, disse "E' per questo che siete venuti, vero? Per avvertirmi di quello che sarebbe successo?"

"Si papà...ci mancavi tanto" rispose Eileen mentre si stropicciava l'occhio sinistro.

"Farò di tutto per evitare che accada in futuro. Ve lo prometto."

"Davvero papà? Allora non andrai più a lavorare con nonno Arthur?" chiese Albus-Severus speranzoso.

"Ehm ...non lo so, ma..."

Prima che riuscisse a terminare la frase, si udì un assordante frastuono provenire dall'esterno dell'ufficio. I bambini urlarono ed Harry li strinse istintivamente a se, con fare protettivo.

"Nessuno si muova, e restate in assoluto silenzio!" ordinò Il pozionista, mentre sfoderava la sua bacchetta color ebano.

"Qualcuno ha distrutto il Gargoyle a guardia delle scale Severus." sentenziò il preside con la solita calma che lo contraddistingueva. Poi il vecchio mago si alzò, fece il giro della scrivania pronto ad affrontare qualunque fosse la minaccia che stava per abbattersi su di loro.

"No, Albus. Tu sei l'unico in grado smaterializzarsi all'interno del castello. Piuttosto metti i marmocchi al sicuro, tutti loro" disse guardando Harry. "Qui ci penso io".

"Sta attento, ragazzo mio" rispose annuendo l'uomo.

"NO! NO, PAPA'... Non andare PAPA'!" urlarono i disperati i ragazzini.

"Oh per l'amor di Merlino Potter, falli tacere!" sibilò l'uomo infuriato_. ___Fidati di____Potter e i suoi figli, per trasformare una brutta situazione in un cataclisma.__  
Il preside chiamò a se Harry e i piccoli. Nel frattempo Snape era entrato in piena modalità Mangiamorte. La bacchetta sguainata e saldamente stretta in mano, i sensi all'erta, la concentrazione al massimo.  
Si avvicinò all'ingresso in assoluto silenzio, facendo particolare attenzione a restare sul lato della porta opposto a quello di dove erano situati i cardini. Se il loro aggressore avesse lanciato una maledizione abbastanza potente, una delle ante gli sarebbe di certo finita addosso. Invece in questo modo, avrebbe potuto facilmente evitarla, dandogli per giunta il vantaggio di attaccare per primo, avendo così la meglio al primo e forse unico attacco.  
Sentì dei passi rapidi e concitati avvicinarsi. Appartenevano ad una sola persona, ne era certo. Sperava di stordire il loro aggressore al primo colpo, in modo da evitare qualsiasi conflitto all'interno dell'ufficio del preside. L'idea di combattere in presenza di Potter e delle quattro pesti, era impensabile. Uno di loro avrebbe sicuramente fatto qualche idiozia. Erano tutti troppo emotivi e poco disciplinati per restarsene in disparte.  
La tensione era palpabile. Continuava a fissare le ante di legno, in attesa di vederle saltare in aria o trasfigurate in qualcosa di letale. Invece con suo grande stupore, vide la maniglia abbassarsi bruscamente. Questa era una cosa senza senso, dal suo punto di vista. Perché un aggressore avrebbe perso il vantaggio della sorpresa, palesando in maniera così ovvia la propria presenza? Le uniche conclusioni logiche erano due: o l'intruso era un completo idiota e quindi piuttosto innocuo oppure non era un nemico.  
La porta si aprì con una rapidità tale da non lasciare ulteriori spunti di riflessione. Quando Severus vide chi era il presunto aggressore, quasi gli sfuggì la bacchetta dalle mani per la sorpresa.  
Il momento di shock che regnava nell'ufficio del preside, fu spezzato dalle urla dei piccoli Potter-Snape, che senza la minima esitazione corsero incontro al nuovo arrivato, saltandogli addosso e costringendolo ad arretrate nuovamente nel corridoio.  
"Mah ...mah ..." Balbettò Harry fissando il pozionista "Quello era davvero... "  
"Temo... di si"  
Nel corridoio riecheggiò un urlo furioso. "VOI QUATTRO SIETE IN PUNIZIONE FINO A QUANDO NON COMPIRETE TUTTI TRENTANNI! MI AVETE SENTITO BENE?". Subito dopo si udirono in successione: uno scalpitio frenetico di passi, il suono di quelli che quasi certamente erano dei sonori sculaccioni, confermati da diversi tipi di piagnistei.  
Snape rinfoderò la bacchetta mentre sogghignava soddisfatto, non aveva bisogno di vedere o sentire altro. Le piccole insopportabili pesti, non erano più un suo problema. Ne ebbe la conferma quando sentì uno dei marmocchi piagnucolare "No...no papino... Ahia... no! Ooohhh"  
"VIENI SUBITO QUI!" ringhiò l'uomo.  
"No papà... per-per favoreeee."  
"HO DETTO VIENI QUI, ALBUS!" e un attimo dopo "NOOO... Ahhh! Che male Papàààà."

"Non OSATE lamentarvi! Dopo quello che avete fatto meritereste di peggio! E sappiate che questo è solo l'inizio! Cosa diavolo vi è saltato in mente? Avete la più pallida idea di quanto ero preoccupato? Quando vostra nonna mi ha detto che eravate spariti, mi è quasi venuto un colpo! POTEVATE FINIRE CHISSA' DOVE, E PERDERVI NEL TEMPO... POTEVATE FERIRVI... O PEGGIO POTEVATE MORIRE!" la sfuriata ovviamente era stata accompagnata dal suono inconfondibile di un altro paio di scapaccioni.  
A quel punto Harry si avvicinò alla porta "Non dovrebbe trattarli così, sono solo dei bambini!"  
"Potter taci, non sono affari tuoi" sibilò il pozionista accanto a lui, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. __Quelle piccole pesti di certo si meritano una giusta punizione per le loro imprese imbecilli.__  
Conoscendo il pessimo carattere di Snape... beh un Snape di qualsiasi linea temporale, Harry si era aspettato una risposta sarcastica o un aspro ammonimento per il suo tentativo di difendere i bambini, ma si era sbagliato e di grosso.  
Il tutto successe troppo in fretta, per rendersi conto di quello che sarebbe avvenuto da lì a poco: un ombra scura che usciva velocemente dalla penombra del corridoio, il suono di passi veloci, una forte stretta intorno alla sua vita, una spinta in avanti verso il torace di qualcuno molto più alto di lui, delle mani che gli contornavano il viso, ed infine delle calde e morbide labbra poggiate sulle sue.  
Harry ansimò. Quella presa era forte, dolce, appassionata e disperata allo stesso tempo.  
Il battito del suo cuore era assordante, un po' per paura di quello che stava succedendo e un po' per la sorpresa, ma molto di più per le forti emozioni che quel gesto stavano suscitando in lui.  
Il Grifondoro aveva baciato altre persone in vita sua: Cho Chang, Ginny e un Tassorosso del settimo anno piuttosto carino proprio pochi giorni prima, ma nessuno lo aveva fatto sentire così...vivo.  
"Harry..." . Il suo nome mormorato in quella maniera era qualcosa di sublime. La voce di Snape era forte e delicata, come la carezza che aveva ricevuto un attimo prima. Non appena le labbra del pozionista si allontanarono dalle sue, sentì la confusione e l'imbarazzo investirlo come un bolide. Gli occhi neri e profondi di quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro compagno erano inchiodati su di lui. Erano vividi, lucenti e pieni di emozioni che non sapeva riconoscere dipinti sul volto di Severus Snape. Certo un Snape molto diverso, a giudicare da quello che era appena successo.  
Si prese il suo tempo e così ebbe l'occasione di osservare meglio l'uomo che aveva di fronte. Era praticamente un'altra persona anche nell'aspetto. Aveva i capelli leggermente più lunghi e raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Indossava una veste scura, ma non totalmente nera, arricchita con decori argentati sia sulle maniche, che sul petto nella zona dei bottoni e non c'era nessuna traccia dell'immancabile mantello da pipistrello. Harry decise che quella era l'immagine di qualcuno, che chiunque avrebbe definito un bell'uomo. __Godric divino! Ha almeno 11 anni più di quest'altro Snape, eppure sembra quasi più giovane! Oh cavolo perché mi sta ancora fissando in quel modo? __

Severus si allontanò controvoglia dal Grifondoro. Solo a quel punto si rese conto che aveva un'espressione piuttosto stupita, perplessa e molto imbarazzata dipinta sul volto. Un volto più giovane e meno familiare di quello che ricordava. Un pensiero orribile lo colpì. __Dannazione! Ho perso la testa! Lui non è il mio Harry, è ancora un semplice studente del settimo anno. Come ho potuto avventarmi su di lui in quel modo!__  
Entrambi i maghi erano arrossiti e molto imbarazzati. Il pozionista distolse lo sguardo e poi si schiarì la gola, sperando di recuperare un minimo di compostezza. Solo a quel punto notò che nella stanza c'erano anche un Albus Dumbledore che sfoggiava un sorriso a 32 denti piuttosto compiaciuto e una versione più giovane di se stesso, che lo scrutava accigliato e disgustato. "Mi scuso, per la mia avventatezza".  
Severus Thobias Snape aveva visto molte cose nella sua vita, ma questa era di gran lunga la più: delirante, paradossale, nauseante e terrificante di tutte! Non poteva aver visto il suo futuro se stesso avventarsi su ****Potter****, come se fosse uno scolaretto senza il minimo controllo di se! Se questo era quello che gli riservava il suo futuro, avrebbe seriamente valutato la possibilità di ingurgitare il veleno più potente in suo possesso il giorno successivo.__Si una morte rapida, pulita e veloce... è molto meglio della pazzia... Perché sono impazzito, ne ho avuto la prova poco fa! __  
"Non c'è nulla di cui scusarsi ragazzo mio. Credo che siamo tutti perfettamente in grado di comprendere il tuo stato emotivo. Prego accomodati Severus".  
"Immagino che vorrai sapere cosa è successo nel dettaglio, Albus".  
"Sempre se non ti causa troppo disturbo. Inoltre temo che i tuoi splendidi figli, si siamo già lasciati sfuggire alcuni avvenimenti salienti del nostro futuro" disse sorridendo il vecchio mago.  
Il pozionista sospirò, sapendo che non aveva scelta in merito. "Molto bene. Credo sia inevitabile allora". Dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunse "Hai ancora quel piccolo salottino vicino la porta del bagno?"  
"Sì ragazzo mio, perché?"  
"Vorrei che tu trasfigurassi una porta su quella parete, in modo che io possa lasciare i bambini lì dentro. Non desidero che ascoltino la nostra conversazione".  
Dumbledore annuì. Poi prese la sua bacchetta e dopo due o tre rapidi movimenti, una porta di legno scuro apparve sulla parete di fronte a loro. "Ecco fatto".  
"James, Eileen, Albus e Lily venite tutti subito qui!"  
I bambini che erano rimasti sulla porta d'ingresso a debita distanza dal loro padre infuriato, rientrarono nell'ufficio in fila indiana. Avevano tutti la testa china e gli occhi lucidi. Eileen sfoggiava un'espressione imbronciata, James e Albus-Severus si stavano massaggiando il didietro, mentre la piccola Lily tirava su con il naso.  
Il pozionista aprì la porta del salottino, poi si mise sulla soglia e con un tono piuttosto severo si rivolse ai suoi figli. "Mi aspetterete qui dentro. Ognuno di voi metta il naso in un angolo. Se sento un solo sussurro...ve ne pentirete. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro ragazzi?"

"Si papà, chiarissimo" squittì Albus.  
"Immagino non ci sia alcun bisogno di specificare, che mi aspetto un comportamento esemplare mentre siete lì dentro. La vostra lista di malefatte è già abbastanza lunga, non costringetemi a prendere ulteriori provvedimenti" disse severamente l'uomo.  
"No papà... faremo i bravi" rispose Eileen.  
"Bene. Allora tutti dentro!"  
Sentì i bambini sospirare mentre prendevano posto, ognuno nel proprio angolo. Lasciò la porta aperta in modo da poterli tenere d'occhio. Poi lanciò un _Muffliato_ e infine si sedette nell'unico posto rimasto vuoto, alla sinistra di Harry.  
Il giovane Grifondoro si sentiva accerchiato, dato che era seduto tra due Severus Snape!  
"Forse potresti prendere in considerazione l'idea di essere più comprensivo con i piccoli. Da quello che ci hanno riferito, quello che è successo non era  
intenzionale."  
"Albus come ti ho più volte ribadito, ****non è affar tuo**** come decido di educare i miei figli. Quello che hanno fatto oggi era pericoloso e insensato. E IO, non intendo incentivare in alcun modo comportamenti simili. Detto questo vorrei capire cosa vi hanno riferito".  
"In realtà poco o niente. Erano troppo esagitati per spiegarsi correttamente. Sappiamo solo che sono figli tuoi e di Harry e che vengono dal futuro".  
"E ...che sono morto... credo" aggiunse in Grifondoro.  
Il Severus più vecchio lo inchiodò alla sedia con uno sguardo glaciale. "E' così... sei morto. Circa di tre mesi fa".  
Snape osservò il volto del suo futuro se stesso, si era indurito, incupito e inacidito di colpo. E quella insolita, vivida ed estranea luminosità che aveva scorto nei suoi occhi color ossidiana era svanita del tutto. Si accigliò a sua volta. Lui vedeva quello stesso sguardo spento e vuoto ogni singola mattina da 18 anni, sapeva cosa lo aveva provocato... una profonda sofferenza.  
"Ma-ma come? I bambini hanno detto che vivevano dai nonni...Perché erano lì? Perché non erano con lei? Non può incolparli se..."  
"Potter, taci!" sibilò Snape. Possibile che il marmocchio insolente e fastidioso non si era reso conto della tempesta emotiva, che il suo futuro se stesso stava vivendo proprio in quel momento e probabilmente proprio a causa sua? __No certo che no... lui non ne ha la minima idea. __  
La sua attenzione si spostò poi su Dumbledore, e l'assenza del suo consueto luccichio era la conferma che invece il suo mentore ne era perfettamente consapevole. Sospirò e si chiese perché non c'era un Signore Oscuro pronto a conquistare il mondo quando gliene serviva uno.  
Dopo quella che sembrò un eternità, finalmente il Severus del futuro iniziò a raccontare gli avvenimenti più salienti che aveva vissuto negli ultimi 16 anni.  
L'uomo incominciò la sua narrazione dicendo, che molti dei Mangiamorte fedeli all'Oscuro erano sfuggiti alla cattura, dopo la sua caduta. Disse che questi individui avevano giurato di vendicarsi, per aver perso il loro leader e le loro posizioni privilegiate. Nel corso degli anni si erano dunque riorganizzati con l'intento di portare a termine i folli piani del loro Signore.  
Raccontò inoltre che Harry, subito dopo aver conseguito i suo MAGO, era entrato in accademia per diventare un promettente Auror. Disse che il loro rapporto era iniziato come una semplice amicizia a scuola, dopo che i due avevano avuto un chiarimento. Poco meno di tre anni dopo si erano sposati, e dopo circa altri due era arrivato il loro primogenito James, poi i gemelli e per ultima la piccola Lily.  
Raccontò che ovviamente la sua famiglia era sempre stata un obiettivo primario per i neo-Mangiamorte, ma che nonostante tutto erano riusciti seppur con grandi sforzi da parte di entrambi, a condurre una vita piuttosto normale e serena. Beh certo, per quanto potesse essere serena una vita con Harry Potter e 4 figli.  
Man mano che il pozionista raccontava il susseguirsi degli eventi, la sua espressione era sempre più accigliata e il suo tono di voce più aspro.  
Raccontò che aveva chiesto a suo marito di abbandonare la carriera di Auror più volte, ma che lui si era sempre rifiutato di assecondarlo, definendolo troppo iperprotettivo e melodrammatico. E poi, quasi ringhiando, concluse il racconto dicendo che il Grifondoro era rimasto per certi versi una testa di legno impulsiva e troppo avventata, e che questo suo comportamento insensato, lo aveva condotto alla morte.  
"... ma io semplicemente... non potevo accettarlo! " sentenziò l'uomo. "Così dopo il funerale, ho chiesto a Molly ed Arthur di badare ai bambini per un tempo indeterminato. Dunque mi sono rinchiuso nel mio studio per giorni e giorni, finché non ho trovato un modo per cambiare le cose. Nei tre mesi successivi ho lavorato giorno e notte per sviluppare una pozione, che versata su una lastra di ametista con incise delle rune piuttosto ...oscure, mi hanno dato la possibilità di creare una passaporta che è in grado attraversare non solo gli spazi, ma anche il tempo".  
"Ragazzo mio, questa scoperta è sensazionale e terribile in egual misura! Non avresti dovuto farlo. E' molto rischioso cambiare una linea temporale. Cose terribili succedono..."  
"...Ai maghi che si intromettono nel tempo. Ne sono perfettamente consapevole, Albus".  
"Ma davvero? Non si direbbe! Dato che te ne stai qui comodamente seduto tra delle persone che non avresti mai dovuto incontrare. Dimmi con il tempo sei stato contagiato dall'idiozia di Potter? Guardati! Ti sei trasformato in una testa di legno esattamente quanto lui. Sono profondamente disgustato!" sibilò il Snape  
più giovane con disprezzo, dopo essersi alzato dal suo posto.  
"Non osare giudicarmi... proprio tu" rispose l'altro Severus. Aveva pronunciato poco meno di una manciata di parole, ma il suo volto, il suo sguardo intenso erano carichi di significato. Uno che probabilmente, solo l'altro se stesso era in grado di leggere.  
Un lungo silenzio regnò nella stanza i due pozionisti si fissarono per parecchio tempo, senza proferire una sola parola. Sembravano pronti ad azzannarsi alla gola o a maledirsi nell'oblio a vicenda. Per fortuna fu Harry a mettere fine a quella lotta silenziosa.

"Beh ma allora il problema è risolto. Si è deciso! Una volta presi i miei MAGO, non farò l'Auror!"  
Dumbledore e i due pozionisti lo guardarono come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.  
"Beh cosa c'è?" chiese il Grifondoro.  
"Cosa c'è?" Sibilò duramente il Snape del futuro. "C'è che ho lottato per anni, per indurre mio marito a convincersi che fosse un'idiozia continuare a dare la caccia ai maghi oscuri, avendo scelto di mettere al mondo dei figli! E ora te ne esci con ...non farò più l'Auror!?"

"Beh forse all'inizio era importante...voglio dire per lui! Magari quando ero ancora...ehm da solo. E poi ...ecco lei ha detto che ero bravo nel mio lavoro, quindi allora mi piaceva. E poi forse, non sapevo quale altro lavoro fare. Ma oggi, Io ho visto...e mi creda, non voglio vedere mai più quei bambini piangere come hanno fatto prima, per me...ehm voglio dire per lui! Sono sicuro che se lo avesse visto anche suo marito, ci avrebbe ripensato". Merlino__ santissimo... spero abbia capito, è difficile parlare a nome del mio futuro me stesso!__

Severus fissò il ragazzo, era rosso come un peperone per l'imbarazzo e il suo discorso era stato un vero disastro. Sospirò, non era un argomento che voleva affrontare in quel momento, con un adolescente che non era nemmeno propriamente suo marito e per giunta con altri a presenziare. "Ora che tutto è stato chiarito, vorrei predisporre i preparativi per tornare a casa con i mie figli".  
"Ma certo ragazzo mio, se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiedere".  
L'uomo si voltò verso il suo se stesso più giovane. "Una cosa ci sarebbe. Avrei bisogno di utilizzare il tuo laboratorio privato giù nei sotterranei per un paio di ore e necessito di una lastra di ametista".  
"Bene" rispose stizzito Snape. Detestava l'idea di condividere il suo spazio privato anche con il suo futuro se stesso, che per inciso non gli piaceva affatto! Ma se questo significava, liberarsi più in fretta della sua intollerabile presenza e di quella dei marmocchi, era un prezzo che era disposto a pagare.  
A quel punto il Severus del futuro prese la bacchetta, annullò il Muffliato e poi entrò nel salottino "Potete togliere i nasi da quegli angoli, stiamo andando giù nei sotterranei".  
I bambini si voltarono e in silenzio uscirono dalla stanza, preceduti dal loro padre. "Siamo pronti papà".  
"Cosa? Non ho nessuna intenzione di farli entrare nei miei alloggi e tanto meno nel MIO laboratorio dopo il disastro che hanno combinato!" sibilò Snape, deciso ad impedire che un secondo cataclisma si verificasse nel suo spazio privato.  
"Non entreranno nel laboratorio. Se ne staranno educatamente seduti in salotto e saranno piuttosto impegnati a scrivere delle lettere di scusa per tutti i loro nonni" rispose l'uomo lanciando uno sguardo severo ai bambini.  
Dumbledore si avvicinò ai due uomini e poi disse "Beh penso che abbiamo qualcuno qui, che possa dare un occhio ai piccoli mentre voi siete impegnati in laboratorio. Non è così Harry, ragazzo mio?"

"Io... ecco...beh... certo" rispose il moro. __Oh, oh... Non credo succederà mai... Snape mi sta guardando come se volesse strozzarmi. Perché se la deve sempre prendere con me? Non è stata una mia idea! Però mi piacerebbe passare un po' di tempo con i piccoletti, mi piacciono un sacco.__  
Un coro di vocine si levò a pochi passi da loro. E poi la piccola Lily corse tra le gambe del pozionista più giovane. "Dai secondo papino, per favoreeee! Non vuoi stare un po' con noi? Ti pregoooo"  
Il Severus più vecchio ghignò divertito_. ___Oh si, mio caro Severus, imparerai che ci sono delle cose che nonostante la tua ferrea volontà, non sei in grado di negare a quegli occhi smeraldini. Gli occhi che ti hanno fatto battere il cuore per lei... poi per Harry e ora ... per uno dei tuoi figli.__  
Snape osservò la bambina, lo stava di nuovo fissando con quei dannati occhi verdi, implorandolo di portarli con se. No non lo avrebbe fatto!  
"Dai papà, poi non potrai vederci per un sacco di anni!" aggiunse Eileen avvicinandosi anche lei all'uomo.  
__Oh Merlino ora sono attaccato su due fronti! NO assolutamente NO!__  
_"_Papà SU! Papy prendimi in braccio, per favore. Devo dirti una cosa papy... che puoi sentire solo tu." poi guardò in direzione di suo padre, e quando lo vide annuire con la testa, sorrise al papino più giovane.  
Snape alzò un sopracciglio. __Se pensano di potermi convince con i loro piagnistei si sbagliano di grosso!__Decise quindi di allontanarsi per sfuggire alle fastidiose attenzioni di quegli orribili marmocchi, quando la piccola Lily gli si strinse maggiormente addosso. "Papino, su. SU! Ti dico solo una cosa piccolina". Quel visino era così angelico e pieno di speranza che alla fine suo malgrado acconsentì e la prese in braccio. __E' solo per farla stare zitta!__Lei lo guardò sorridendo.  
"Hai un secondo ragazzina" disse borbottando il pozionista.  
Lily si avvicinò al suo orecchio destro e bisbigliando disse "Ti voglio tanto, tanto bene papino. Scusa se ti abbiamo fatto arrabbiare, non lo faremo più. Ci puoi portare con te, adesso?" e poi gli stampò un bacino sulla guancia.  
I tre restanti Potter-Snape e Severus ghignarono. Gli occhi si Dumbledore erano praticamente un faro acceso nella notte ed Harry aveva la bocca aperta come un pesce lesso.  
"Molto bene, ora che non ci sono ulteriori obiezioni possiamo andare" sentenziò Severus, come se nulla di strano fosse successo. __Ah, hai ancora molto da imparare... l'occlumanzia e tutte le maledizioni più oscure che conosci, non ti salveranno dai tuoi quattro marmocchi mio caro, abituati!__

__Quando lo racconterò a Ron ed Hermone non ci crederanno mai, MAI! Oh oh e guarda Dumbledore è in estasi!__

__Dannazione a tutti loro! Non vedo l'ora che questa orribile giornata sia finita e che questa massa di scocciatori se ne sia andata per sempre! Se non la smettono di guardarmi tutti in quel modo... se ne pentiranno! Oh ma li oblivierò tutti...TUTTI!__

Così la strana combriccola formata dai Potter-Snape di diverse linee temporali, si diresse nei sotterranei. Ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri.

****Angolino dello Scribacchino****

Dite la verità, non ve lo aspettavate questo colpone si scena è? Sono nuova qui, e quindi in pochi sanno quanto è profonda la mia dedizione al personaggio di Severus... mi domando se ci sia qualcuno come me. Beh penso lo scoprirò con il tempo. Spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, alla prossima.

Lady


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 -Gli incontri diventano...scontri-

Il viaggio attraverso i corridoi del castello si rivelò piuttosto tranquillo. Harry parlava di Quidditch con i due maschietti Potter-Snape, mentre Eileen camminava al fianco di suo padre e Snape il temibile pipistrello dei sotterranei portava in braccio la più piccola e astuta manipolatrice che avesse mai incontrato.

_Ringraziando Merlino non ci sono studenti in giro, ho impiegato anni per costruirmi la reputazione di professore più temuto di tutti i tempi... e questa irritante mocciosetta, ha rischiato di farla a pezzi in meno di mezza giornata! Ma guardala che sfacciata, ha anche il coraggio di sorridermi come se nulla fosse! Però... assomiglia molto a Lily. Non ha solo i suoi splendidi occhi verdi, ma anche lo stesso modo di sorridere, di imbronciarsi e sembra avere anche un bel caratterino._

Una volta giunti davanti l'ingresso del suo alloggio privato, il pozionista mise a terra la piccola e poi aprì la porta di legno scuro.

Dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata all'interno, Albus- esclamò "Papà ma è tutto così diverso! Guardate non c'è nemmeno la porta della nostra camera! Dov'è la nostra camera, papà?"

Vedendo l'espressione allarmata del figlio, Severus rispose "Calmati Albus. Non c'è nulla di strano nel fatto che non ci sia una camera adibita alle vostre necessità, visto che non siete ancora nati".

"Ah già è vero! Che spavento" bisbigliò James a bassa voce.

"Oh giusto" rispose Albus.

Snape si sentiva soffocare all'interno delle sue stanze. Era la prima volta da quando abitava al castello, che i suoi spazi privati erano stati invasi da così tante persone indesiderate. Non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi al più presto di tutti presenti.

Il Severus più vecchio fece un passo avanti e con un tono piuttosto autoritario disse "Molto bene ragazzi, sedetevi tutti intorno a quel tavolo. Ora, noi due andremo in laboratorio per preparare la pozione che ci riporterà tutt casa. Mentre siamo impegnati in questa importantissima attività, voglio che ognuno di voi scriva una lettera di scuse ad uno dei vostri nonni. Il tutto deve essere fatto in assoluta compostezza e tranquillità. Se vi sento litigare, urlare o vedo i vostri posteriori lontani da queste sedie... che Merlino vi aiuti. Sono stato chiaro?".

"Si papà" rispose sospirando Albus.

"Ma papà non è giusto! Lily non sa scrivere una lettera da sola, che farà mentre noi..."

Severus livellò con lo sguardo il suo figlio maggiore, che tacque immediatamente "Mentre voi scrivete le lettere, Lily preparerà un disegno da allegare ad ognuna di esse. E comunque non è affar tuo, dico bene James?".

"Si papà, scusa".

L'uomo poi lanciò e un tempus e a quel punto sibilò "Nelly!".  
Un attimo dopo una piccola elfa dagli occhi color ambra apparve nella stanza. "Buongiorno padron Snape...Oh! oh! Ma ci sono due padroni Snape! Questo non possibile! NON POSSIBILE! Brutta magia... brutta magia!" urlò la creatura mentre si torceva le mani.

"Calmati Nelly! La magia oscura non ha nulla a che fare con questa incresciosa situazione. Come puoi notare tu stessa, ci sono anche altre persone in questa stanza che non dovrebbero trovarsi qui. I nostri "ospiti" vengono dal futuro ma fortunatamente al massimo entro stasera faranno ritorno a casa loro. Beh tutti tranne... il signor Potter ovviamente."

"Oh oh ... Nelly si scusa signore. Nelly è onorata allora di servire due padroni Snape!".

"Avanti se non sbaglio volevi chiedere qualcosa alla MIA elfa" sibilò infastidito il Snape più giovane all'altro.

L'uomo annuì in risposta. "E' ora di pranzo, dunque vorrei che tu portassi qualcosa da mangiare per i miei figli"

"Oh ma certo Signore! Nelly brava cuoca, cucina per tutti! Specialmente per padron Snape e i piccoli del padrone! Si, si... Vediamo... uhm Nelly porta la pasta e pollo e purè e dolci e..."

"E...non sarà necessario nulla di tutto ciò, Nelly. Basteranno dei panini farciti e del succo di zucca."

"Ma padrone, bambini amano dolci! Nelly prepara biscotti e torte e budini...ottimi budini!"

"Oh SI! Buono il budino!" urlò Lily "Puoi farlo al cioccolato Nelly?"

"NO! Non ci sarà nessun budino a questa tavola Nelly. I bambini sono in punizione. Dopo i panini se te lo chiedono puoi portargli della frutta fresca, questo e tutto." Sentenziò Severus.

"Ma papàààà... il budino al cioccolato è il mio preferitooooo!" piagnucolò la piccola dai capelli rossi.

"Se non la smetti subito di piagnucolare, ordinerò a Nelly di portarvi la minestra di verdure invece dei panini" sibilò il pozionista mentre incrociava le braccia al petto.  
Allora Eileen mise una mano sulla bocca della sorella e disse "NO! No papà i panini e la frutta vanno benissimo".

"Lo immaginavo. Ora mettetevi al lavoro". Il pozionista poi prese la bacchetta e sulla tavola apparve tutto l'occorrente per scrivere e disegnare.

Harry sorrise mentre osservava le facce imbronciate dei suoi futuri figli, che borbottavano qualcosa circa l'ingiustizia di aver perso il loro dolce preferito. _Anche a me piace molto il budino...poverini. E' troppo severo con loro. In fondo li ha sgridati e ora stanno scontando una specie di detenzione, poteva concedergli almeno il budino!_

Snape a quel punto si fece avanti e si avvicinò al Grifondoro, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte. Era piuttosto inorridito dall'idea di lasciare i miserabili mocciosi con solo quella testa di legno di Potter a controllarli. Salazar gli era testimone, il marmocchio sfacciato era il primo ad avere bisogno di essere sorvegliato! "Potter non perderli mai di vista. Sappi che qualunque cosa accada nel o al mio alloggio ti riterrò personalmente responsabile. Nemmeno Merlino in persona potrà salvarti da una fine lenta e dolorosa, se trovo una qualsiasi cosa fuori posto!"

Harry arrossì e poi una sentì una grande irritazione montargli dentro. Snape era un completo idiota! Lo aveva trattato alla stessa maniera dei bambini! Così rispose stizzito "Si signore, stia tranquillo, penso di potercela fare, sono un adulto lo sa?"

L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio e poi sibilò "Solo sulla carta. E visti i precedenti ... non sarei così ottimista al tuo posto Potter. Ora siediti con loro e dato che ci sei, potresti impiegare il tuo tempo colmando la tua abissale ignoranza nella mia materia" a quel punto sulla tavola apparve il libro di pozioni dell'ultimo anno.

"Ooohhh! Hai sentito? Papà ha messo in punizione papà! Ma lo può fare?" bisbigliò Albus a suo fratello.

"Buh...forse sì. Guarda! Papà Harry è dello stesso colore della sua cravatta! Forte!"

Dopo aver sentito i commenti e le risatine dei suoi futuri figli, la faccia di Harry assunse una sfumatura che ricordava il color aragosta.

***

"Era proprio necessario?" chiese il Severus più vecchio, mentre entrava in laboratorio al seguito del suo se stesso. Era piuttosto dispiaciuto per il Grifondoro, perché sapeva quanto fosse suscettibile sulla loro differenza d'età anche nel loro futuro.

"Ovviamente" sibilò in risposta Snape.

Una volta arrivati al bancone, i due uomini videro un pacco rettangolare appoggiato in bella vista sulla superficie di legno scuro.

"Albus deve aver recuperato la lastra dunque" disse Severus mentre controllava la dimensione dell'ametista, per verificare che fosse grande a sufficienza  
da contenere tutte le rune.

"Lo vedo da me" rispose piccato il mago vestito di nero.

Per le due ore successive i due uomini lavorarono gomito a gomito, quasi in assoluto silenzio. Le uniche parole che furono pronunciate erano strettamente legate alla preparazione in corso. L'aria che si respirava era piuttosto pesante, e non era causata dal vapore scintillante che sbolliva nei calderoni, ne dall'odore acre di alcuni degli ingredienti utilizzati, ma bensì dalle elucubrazioni dei loro pensieri.

"Passami il sangue di unicorno, è quello nella boccetta argentata laggiù"

"Cos'è, hai per caso sbattuto la testa quando sei piombato qui? Per tua informazione non sono uno studentello alle prime armi, sono perfettamente in grado di distinguere il sangue di unicorno, dato che sono un MAESTRO POZIONISTA. E comunque non sono il tuo servo, prenditelo da solo!" ringhiò Snape mentre la vena sulla sua tempia destra pulsava convulsamente.

"Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema?" sibilò Severus mentre appoggiava l'agitatore sul piano di lavoro.

"Tu e quei quattro marmocchi seduti di là in soggiorno siete ovviamente il mio problema! Ti sei talmente tanto rincitrullito da non riuscire a formulare nemmeno un pensiero così elementare?"

"Sei un'insopportabile testa di legno! Tra poche ora ce ne andremo, quindi dimmi realmente cosa ti affligge così tanto Severus?" sibilò l'uomo mentre alzava le braccia esasperato.

"Hai il coraggio di chiedermi cosa mi affligge? Praticamente tutto! Tu e quei ragazzini avete distrutto le mie vacanze!"

"Non fare il furbo con me, mio caro... Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, sono te, ricordi? Quindi abbi almeno la decenza di non mentire a me!"

A quel punto la preparazione venne del tutto dimenticata. Il Severus più giovane lanciò un incantesimo di stasi sui calderoni e poi volandosi verso l'altro pozionista sibilò velenosamente "Come hai potuto anche solo PENSARE, di avviare un rapporto sentimentale con ...Potter! Di tutti le persone: insulse, fastidiose e arroganti dovevi scegliere proprio lui? Ma la cosa più assurda è, che non ti sei limitato solo a questo, no hai fatto perfino di peggio, TU lo hai sposato! E come se questo non fosse già abbastanza aberrante, avete anche avuto dei figli! Io ho sempre detestato i bambini, mi chiedo come tu possa aver ritenuto accettabile l'idea di averne addirittura quattro? QUATTRO MARMOCCHI! Ma dico sei impazzito o cosa? Dimmi la verità, stavi morendo e lui ti ha donato un organo vitale? Hai subito un grave danno cerebrale e lui ti ha circuito con l'inganno? Hai stretto un altro voto infrangibile con qualcuno che poi ti ha costretto a sposare quell'idiota seduto di là? Perché non puoi esserti abbassato a tanto volontariamente! E' il figlio di James Potter... Merlino Santo, HAI CHIAMATO TUO FIGLIO, COME QUEL BASTARDO!" alla fine della sua diatriba l'aria era intrisa di un energia schiacciate e turbolenta.

Severus scosse la testa e poi ringhiando sbottò "Dannazione, abbassa la voce! Non voglio che mio figlio James ti senta!"

"Questo è tutto quello che hai recepito del mio discorso? Sei davvero patetico! Come puoi pronunciare quel nome senza aver voglia di vomitare! COME!?"

"Smettila pezzo di idiota! Harry non è James Potter! Non lo è mai stato e tu lo sai... Lo sai fin troppo bene. Non ti azzardare quindi a fingere con me. Tutta la tua Occlumanzia, non ti salverà dalla verità! Io conosco ogni singolo pensiero che ti è passato per quella tua testaccia testarda! Hai fatto incursione nella mente di Harry abbastanza a lungo, da poter accettare i fatti come sono in realtà." A quel punto Severus sospirò e fece una breve pausa per riorganizzare le idee. Attaccare il pozionista di fronte a lui, non sarebbe stato di alcuna utilità e avrebbe peggiorato le cose.  
Prese dunque un paio di ulteriori profondi respiri per calmarsi e poi l'ossidiana dei suoi occhi incontrò l'oscurità riflessa nel volto del suo se più giovane. "Ascolta so che ora, ti sembra tutto assurdo, ma dopo la guerra entrambi ci sentivamo persi, fuori posto e privi di un reale scopo per andare avanti. Una notte senza alcun preavviso è venuto nei miei alloggi, per ringraziarmi per quello che avevo fatto per lui e la causa. In quell'occasione si è anche scusato per molte delle cose spiacevoli che sono accadute tra di noi nel corso degli anni, in particolar modo per non essersi fidato di me. Ti rendi conto di cosa significa? Dopo tutte le ingiustizie a cui l'ho sottoposto negli anni, LUI si è scusato con me, quando invece avrei dovuto essere io farlo. Ma ero troppo orgoglioso e testardo, lo sono sempre stato e lo sono tutt'ora, quindi invece di ricambiare, mi sono limitato ad ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire. Ho accettato quasi controvoglia le sue scuse e per la prima volta in vita mia non l'ho trattato con crudeltà e quindi non l'ho cacciato via in malo modo. Quel ridicolo e sentimentale Grifondoro, ha interpretato il mio semplice atto di gentilezza come un segno di apertura nei suoi confronti. E così da quel momento in poi, si è messo in testa di entrare a forza nella mia vita. Quando l'ho capito, ho fatto di tutto per allontanarlo, ma quel cocciuto testa di legno alla fine ha trovato un modo per arrivare a me. E tutto è cambiato. Tutto quel doloroso sentimento provato per Lily, infine ha avuto un senso... Harry era il senso. Lily è sempre stata un abbaglio... "

"Un abbaglio? COME OSI..."ringhiò Snape furibondo.

"IO OSO, perché so. L'ho vissuto. Lei non ti avrebbe mai amato come desideravi e... nemmeno tu. Era una donna Severus... UNA DONNA per Salazar! Per quanto ti ostini a credere, che se non avesse scelto James Potter ... " e le parole gli morirono in bocca, l'espressione del suo se più giovane si era fatta di pietra. Chiuse gli occhi e poi con un tono molto più delicato aggiunse "Mi dispiace dirtelo ma sei un illuso se ti ostini a credere che Lily avrebbe scelto te e anche se fosse... non avrebbe mai funzionato. MAI. Ma con Harry, lui è tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato. E credimi... non è stato affatto facile accettarlo e non lo sarà neanche per te. Ma credimi quando ti dico che lui è una persona speciale, ha preso molto da sua madre".

Snape osservò l'uomo che aveva di fronte, nessun accenno di tentennamento, di menzogna o di manipolazione. Le sue parole erano un'espressione di pura e semplice verità. Era spiazzato e turbato. Nemmeno se fosse stato da solo, rintanato nelle profondità del castello, all'interno del suo spazio privato, sarebbe riuscito ad ammettere a se stesso ciò che il pozionista aveva pronunciato ad alta voce. Aveva amato Lily con ogni fibra del suo essere, ma il suo se futuro aveva detto la verità, lei era una donna... e per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, l'ipotesi che le cose tra loro non avrebbero funzionato comunque, era più di una semplice supposizione. Un'eventualità troppo orribile e brutale anche da prendere solo in considerazione.  
_No!_ Il suo futuro se stesso si sbagliava, perché nonostante i dubbi di una vita e ciò che era accaduto, i fatti gli avevano dimostrato che l'amore per Lily era stato l'unico motivo che lo aveva costretto a sopravvivere. Quell'amore non consumato, gli aveva dato una flebile ragione per tirare avanti, anche nei momenti più bui e orribili della sua vita. Ma ora quest'uomo di fronte a lui, professava di aver trovato non solo un ancora di salvezza ,ma addirittura qualcosa per cui valeva la pena di vivere. Un concetto che gli era del tutto estraneo. Eppure nel momento in cui lo aveva visto stringersi al Grifondoro, aveva scorto nei suoi occhi d'ossidiana un intensità, una passione, un desiderio profondo totale e unico.

***

Il libro era una vera noia. Harry sbuffò atterrito. _Spero che Snape non decida si farmi delle domande, sarei l'unico studente a finire in detenzione anche durante le vacanze...Uffa odio davvero pozioni!_

"Papà? Perché non ti piacciono le pozioni?" chiese Eileen.

Il Grifondoro non sapeva cosa rispondere. Di certo non poteva dire alla bambina, che la causa era proprio suo padre. Decise di sviare l'argomento. "Ehm preferisco altre materie più dinamiche. Lo sapete che adoro volare?".

"Anche io papà! Sai il prossimo anno farò il provino per diventare cercatore, proprio come te!" disse entusiasta James.

"Papà ha detto che se non migliori i tuoi voti, non te lo lascerà fare J." sentenziò la moretta.

"Sta zitta! Non sono così male a scuola...è solo che, storia della magia è davvero noiosa! Ed erbologia non mi piace. Odio toccare tutte quelle piantacce puzzolenti!"

"Resta il fatto, che non te lo lascerà fare, se non hai tutte E" rispose in maniera altezzosa la moretta.

"Vedremo cosa combinerai tu, quando toccherà a te andare a scuola!"

"Io non avrò problemi. A me piace leggere ed imparare cose nuove J" Sentenziò la ragazzina.

"Solo perché sei una saputella!"

"Non è vero! E poi se io sono una saputella allora tu... tu sei un Troll!"

"Cosa? Sei solo una stupida smorfiosa!"

"Smettila J! Sei cattivo!" urlò Lily mentre lanciava una manciata di colori in direzione del fratello maggiore, con il preciso intento di proteggere la sua sorellina maggiore.  
Uno dei pastelli colpì la bottiglia di inchiostro che si rovesciò sulla pergamena di Albus. "LILY! Guarda che hai fatto!".

"Ops scusa Al..." disse la bambina mettendosi la mano sulla bocca.

"Scusa un corno! Non fare quella faccia, so che lo hai fatto a posta!"

"Ma io volevo prendere il naso di J, non la tua pergamena!" piagnucolò la rossa.

"SI ma invece hai preso la MIA LETTERA, sei una peste!"

L'aria si stava surriscaldando velocemente. I piccoli Potter-Snape erano tutti sul piede di guerra. Sembravano pronti ad accapigliarsi da un momento all'altro. _Oh Merlino, se non li fermo combineranno qualche casino e ...Snape mi ucciderà. Così poi sarò pure responsabile della loro mancata nascita! _"Ehm ragazzi basta. Non è questo il modo di comportarsi".

Ma i 4 fratelli continuarono ad insultarsi a vicenda ignorando del tutto il moro. A quel punto Harry decise che era necessaria una distrazione. "Ragazzi... smettetela per favore. Che ne dite se chiediamo a Nelly uno spuntino?"

I bambini si zittirono e lo fissarono.

"Possiamo mangiare i biscotti al cioccolato papà?" chiese Albus con la faccia da angioletto.

"Beh, veramente vostro padre ha detto di no. Ma la frutta è altrettanto buona con il tè o con il succo di zucca". _Si non ci credo nemmeno io... figuriamoci loro._

"Io non voglio la frutta! Voglio i biscotti al cioccolatooooo" piagnucolò James.

"Anche io papino... Biscotti al cioccolatooo!" urlò Albus.

E poi tutti i bambini urlarono contemporaneamente ... BISCOTTI AL CIOCCOLATO... BISCOTTI AL CIOCCOLATO YEAH!

"Shhh fate silenzio! Non urlate o ci sentiranno". In verità stava morendo dalla voglia di accontentarli, ma l'idea che Snape lo rimproverasse di nuovo davanti ai bambini non gli piaceva affatto!

"Papà ha detto solo che non potevamo mangiare il budino a tavola... " rispose Eileen con la faccia di chi la sapeva lunga.

"E' vero, l'ho sentito anche io. Dai papà! Dì di sì...papà" lo spronò James.

Merlino santo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a dire di no. I piccoli lo stavano guardando con quelle faccine speranzose, chiamandolo papino, erano troppo carini e poi al diavolo erano solo dei biscotti! Consapevole di essere pienamente nel torto infine convocò Nelly. "Ehm potresti portare del tè e dei biscotti, per favore".

"Nelly non può signore. Maestro Snape ha detto, no dolci per i poveri cuccioli. Nelly molto arrabbiata con padrone!"

"Ehm...teoricamente il professor Snape ha detto, niente budino sulla tavola Nelly... quindi se mangiamo i biscotti sul tappeto... ecco non stiamo andando contro i suoi voleri" rispose esitante il Grifondoro.

"Harry Potter ha ragione signore! Nelly porta subito i biscotti e il tè!" e con un sonoro POP sparì dalla stanza, per riapparire poco dopo con un enorme vassoio pieno di biscotti al cioccolato e 5 tazze di tè fumante.

A quel punto sia Harry che i suoi futuri figli si accomodarono sul tappeto e iniziarono a fare merenda.

"Uhmmm che buoni! Nelly fa i migliori biscotti del mondo. Lo sapevi papà?" disse James con la bocca piena. Harry sorrise, gli ricordava un po' Ron in quel momento.

"No. Non avevo mai visto Nelly prima d'oggi. Sapete, ad Hogwarts ci sono moltissimi elfi, è impossibile conoscerli tutti."

"Lei è l'elfa di papà. Apparteneva al nostro bis nonno, ma quando è diventata sua, lui l'ha liberata. Nelly però vuole stare con lui, dice che è suo dovere prendersi cura di tutti noi. A papà non piaceva però questa cosa, lui dice che non è giusto perché nessuno deve essere schiavo, nemmeno gli elfi. Ma Nelly gli ha detto che non voleva andarsene e che resterà con noi per sempre. Lei ci vuole un sacco di bene. Lo sai che quando papà ci punisce, lei gli mette lo zucchero nel tè?" disse Eileen ridendo.

Harry era incuriosito da quest'ultima affermazione. "Lo zucchero? E che c'è di strano?"

"Papà odia il tè zuccherato, dice che solo gli stoli lo bevono così" ghignò Albus.

"Stolti Al! Non stoli...che cavolo vuol dire stoli?" sbuffò la riccia "Che ignorante!"

"OH! Hai detto un brutta parola Ally! Se lo sa papà..." disse ridendo Lily.

"PAPÀ lo ha sentito e non solo quello". Sibilò una voce baritonale alle loro spalle. Il silenzio calò nella stanza. "Non vi avevo detto niente dolci! E perché  
non siete seduti al tavolo a svolgere il compito che vi ho assegnato?"

I bambini senza aspettare alcun comando, si alzarono e corsero subito alle loro precedenti postazioni, abbandonando i residui della loro merenda. Nessuno dei quattro aveva il coraggio di alzare la testa o di dire qualsiasi cosa, per paura di essere ulteriormente sgridati.

Il pozionista fissò i bambini con severità "Preparatevi stiamo per tornare a casa. Discuteremo di questa e di molte altre cose, una volta al Manor!"

"Si papà" risposero i piccoli avviliti, sapendo che non l'avrebbero passata liscia.

Harry si avvicinò all'uomo con la coda e disse. "Signore, non se la prenda con i bambini, è stata una mia idea. Ho detto io all'elfa di portare loro la merenda".

"Non c'è bisogno che mi chiami Signore, puoi chiamarmi Severus. E sono perfettamente consapevole che i bambini ti hanno manipolato".

Il Grifondoro sgranò gli occhi. "Co-come ha detto?"

Il Mago vestito di nero si avvicinò ulteriormente al ragazzo e gli prese gentilmente il mento, costringendolo così a guardarlo direttamente negli occhi "Ho detto che puoi chiamarmi Severus. Lo preferisco."

Il tocco del pozionista era forte, delicato, ed avvolgente allo stesso tempo. Harry era certo che la mano dell'uomo fosse stata creata appositamente per contenere il suo viso. "Oh ma- ma... Io...o-ok, Se- Severus" balbetto imbarazzato il moretto.

"Beh è un inizio, ma puoi fare certamente di meglio" rispose sogghignando.

Alle loro spalle si sentirono delle vocine bisbigliare..."_Adesso si baciano di nuovo?_

_Puah che schifo! _

_Tu non guardare Lily, sei troppo piccola!_

_Togli la mano Al! Voglio vedere anche io papà e papyyy! Toglila daiii!_

Harry si irrigidì sentendo i commenti dei suoi figli e il suo viso assunse una colorazione vicina al porpora.

Severus allora lo prese per una spalla e lo attirò a se, consapevole che anche il suo se più giovane li stava osservando. Con un tono piuttosto suadente bisbigliò a bassa voce "Harry...rilassati. Non ho intenzione di baciarti, non oggi, non qui. Sei ancora troppo giovane e soprattutto, non sei ancora pronto. Voglio solo che tu mi prometta, che non ti arrenderai con lui. E' un uomo molto testardo, ma noi due sappiamo che la testardaggine tipica dei Grifondoro non ha eguali... usala saggiamente. Per questo particolare soggetto, hai il mio esplicito consenso".

Le parole dell'uomo avevano avuto l'effetto di un incantesimo. Il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo era pura magia. Harry chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, per ascoltare quella strana e intensa sensazione di felice smarrimento, che stava provando. "Io-io, non so... se noi due...se ci sarà, un noi due"

"Ci sarà, è destino. Io lo so. Addio... Harry".

Severus si allontanò e poi guardando in direzione del suo se disse "Grazie per l'aiuto. Ora togliamo il disturbo. Pensa a quello che ho detto, perché non è altro che la verità. Non ti resta che accettarlo e quando lo farai, posso assicurarti che non te ne pentirai, mai."

Snape non rispose.

"Bene ragazzi salutate, che stiamo per partire".

I piccoli Potter-Snape corsero in direzione dei due maghi, accerchiandoli e abbracciandoli, costringendoli così ad avvicinarsi mentre urlavano _Ciao papini... ci mancherete! Vi vogliamo tanto bene! _

Il mago vestito di nero fece una faccia disgustata. Troppe mani lo stavano toccando, per i suoi gusti. In realtà era piuttosto sollevato all'idea di liberarsi di tutti loro. Rabbrividì alla sola ipotesi di avere un altro confronto, con il suo futuro se stesso. Non avrebbe retto un'altra propaganda pro ragazzo d'oro, non oggi.

Invece Harry provò un forte senso di tristezza. I bambini erano davvero simpatici, gli sarebbe piaciuto passare un po' più di tempo in loro compagnia, e se doveva essere onesto anche con...il loro padre.

Una volta terminati i saluti, il pozionista estrasse dalla veste la lastra di ametista, la appoggiò sul tavolo del piccolo soggiorno e poi ci versò un liquido dorato e infine pronunciò alcune frasi in latino.  
"Mettete le mani sul bordo ragazzi e non lasciatelo andare per nessun motivo..." ed infine pronunciò l'incanto "PORTUS TEMPUS!"

Quelle furono le ultime parole che riecheggiarono nella stanza. Dopo un sonoro POP Severus Snape e i suoi 4 figli svanirono nel nulla, lasciando un vuoto non solo nella stanza ma anche nel cuore del giovane Grifondoro.  
Harry osservò di sottecchi Severus Snape, il professore più odiato di tutto il castello, l'uomo più testardo ed intransigente che avesse mai conosciuto e inevitabilmente si chiese se ciò che aveva visto si sarebbe mai realizzato.

****Angolino dello scribacchino:****

**Bene questo è il penultimo capitolo e credo che dovrò rassegnarmi all'idea di scoprire se questa storia vi sia piaciuta o no. Qua non si vede l'ombra di una recensione o un commento. Beh almeno non avete lasciato degli insulti, quindi voglio essere positiva ed interpretarlo come un segnale positivo. **

**Vi auguro buona serata, perché qui in Italia sono le 20 e vi auguro buona lettura.**

**A presto la vostra.**

**LadyV**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 -Gli scontri diventano incontri-

"Andate subito in camera vostra!" sentenziò con durezza Severus.

"Ma papà, siamo appena arrivati. Non possiamo..."

"NO Albus, non potete. Vi ricordo che siete in punizione per essere scappati da casa di vostra nonna, per essere entrati nel MIO laboratorio senza permesso e supervisione e per avermi disobbedito ulteriormente anche nel passato! Vuoi che aggiunga dell'altro alla lista? "

"No papà" pigolò il moretto con la faccia contrita.

"Molto bene allora andate. Vi chiamerò quando sarà pronta la cena. E non pensate di uscire dalla Vostra stanza senza il mio permesso, a meno che ... non desideriate andare a dormire con un didietro dolorante".

Con i visini piuttosto tristi e l'atteggiamento dimesso, i bambini obbedirono senza fiatare al loro padre.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la tempia destra, era in uno stato d'animo pessimo. Gli era bastata una rapida occhiata al salone principale, per rendersi conto che qualcosa non aveva funzionato correttamente. Così con la scusa della punizione, aveva allontanato i bambini. Non voleva fossero testimoni di quello che stava per fare.  
Prese un profondo respiro, poi attraversò a grandi passi in successione: il salotto, la cucina, lo studio e tutti i corridoi del piano terra.

Niente.

Sospirò affranto davanti all'evidenza dei fatti. Si costrinse comunque a sperare, che ci fosse ancora una spiegazione logica, che avrebbe dissipato le sue supposizioni. Così afferrò il corrimano delle scale con tale forza da sbiancargli le nocche e poi salì al primo superiore, superò le stanze dei bambini e si diresse nella sua camera da letto. Stesso risultato.

Niente.

La rabbia e la cocente delusione gli stavano scavando una voragine nel petto. Con un gesto stizzoso della bacchetta accese i camini e le luci di tutto il Manor, aveva un irrazionale bisogno di luce.  
In quello stato d'animo tormentato, decise che l'unica azione saggia era quella di rintanarsi nel suo studio. Una volta all'interno di uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti all'interno della sua casa, si avvicinò al piccolo mobiletto dietro alla sua scrivania di legno scuro, aprì una delle antine di vetro lavorato, prese un bicchiere di cristallo e si versò una generosa quantità di Bourbon. Una quantità troppo generosa per essere consumata prima dell'ora di cena. Ignorò quel pensiero perché ne aveva un estremo bisogno. Si accomodò dunque sulla poltrona accanto al camino, fissò le fiamme per un tempo indefinito, con lo sguardo totalmente privo di emozione.  
_Dannazione non ha funzionato! Non c'è alcuna traccia di Harry. Nessuna foto, nessun documento, nessuna delle sue cose abbandonate in giro per la casa, è come se ... non fosse mai stato qui. Avevo davvero sperato di poter rimediare... invece, temo che le cose siano addirittura peggiorate. Come farò a dirlo ai bambini? Non posso dirglielo...non voglio._  
Trangugiò il resto del bicchiere tutto d'un fiato, poi gettò la testa all'indietro sullo schienale della poltrona, le braccia lasciate ciondoloni lungo il corpo, chiuse gli occhi e infine si abbandonò completamente allo sconforto e al dolore. Il pozionista era così certo di riuscire a porre rimedio alla prematura scomparsa di suo marito, che non aveva minimamente preso in considerazione l'ipotesi che il suo piano si rivelasse un completo fallimento. Il solo pensiero di non rivedere mai più Harry...era intollerabile.  
La disperazione si impadronì di ogni fibra del suo essere, come un serpente che stringe le spire intorno alla sua preda. Avrebbe voluto afferrare la bottiglia di Bourbon e scolarsela per intero, un bicchiere dopo l'altro fino a stordirsi, ma c'erano i bambini, non poteva farlo. Loro non lo avrebbero visto ubriaco. Non si sarebbe mai comportato come il suo ignobile padre.

Aveva ancora gli occhi socchiusi, quando sentì attivarsi il camino del soggiorno. _Chi diavolo può essere? Non voglio vedere nessuno... non ora..._  
Controvoglia si alzò per andare a ricevere l'inaspettato e indesiderato ospite, con l'intento di cacciarlo via sgarbatamente e il prima possibile". 

La porta si spalancò bruscamente. "AH ECCOTI! Merlino santissimo, è da stamattina che vi cerco! Ma dove sei stato tutto il giorno?".

Severus si lasciò sfuggire il bicchiere dalla mano.

"Sev ma che fai?"  
"Ha-Harry..." mormorò il pozionista con la voce carica di sorpresa ed emozione.

"Non ti azzardare a dire il mio nome in quel modo Sev, sono troppo arrabbiato! Oggi è la vigilia di Natale! L'abbiamo sempre passata tutti insieme, sai quanto ci tengo!"

Severus si avvicinò al moro esitante, poi allungò una mano e delicatamente gli sfiorò il volto "Sei davvero tu. Harry..."

Il mago dagli occhi smeraldini si accigliò, quello per gli standard di suo marito era un comportamento anomalo. "Sev, stai bene? Perché mi sembri un po'..." Ma fu interrotto nel bel mezzo della frase. Le calde e sottili labbra di Severus si erano posate sulle sue, dapprima gentili e delicate, poi appassionate ed infine disperate. Quando finalmente il pozionista si decise a sciogliere quell'interminabile bacio, sussurrò "Io sto bene, anzi benissimo adesso e anche tu... Pensavo che fosse stato tutto inutile, dato che non ho visto le tue cose. Perché non ci sono e tue cose? O i tuoi documenti? O quei fastidiosi addobbi senza il minimo gusto che ti ostini ad impormi."

Il moro si allontanò da suo marito "Ok, ora mi stai spaventando sul serio. Se è uno scherzo non è divertente! Non ci sono le mie cose, perché sono tutte al castello e ci rimarranno fino a giugno, non appena la scuola sarà terminata. Ma che ti prende? Piuttosto perché tu e i bambini siete qui invece di essere nei nostri alloggi al castello?"

Stavolta fu il pozionista ad essere confuso. Harry era di fronte a lui, vivo e vegeto, ma stava dicendo delle cose assurde. Loro non vivevano al castello. La famiglia Potter-Piton aveva sempre vissuto a Prince Manor, in pianta stabile. A volte per necessità, era capitato che lui o Harry dormissero altrove, ad esempio quando l'ex Grifondoro faceva i turni di notte come Auror o quando lui aveva delle incombenze ad Hogwarts.

"Harry...Noi non viviamo al castello"

Il moro allora si avvicinò a suo marito e lo prese per mano "Ok, adesso andiamo al castello e poi fili dritto in infermeria da Madama Chips! Oh e niente proteste, è evidente che non stai bene. Sempre a trafficare con le tue pozioni puzzolenti! Non potevi evitare almeno oggi?".

"No! O meglio sì, ma questo non è rilevante ora. E non possiamo andare da nessuna parte, senza i bambini."

"Oh, giusto! Dove sono?"

"In camera loro, in punizione"

Il mago più giovane fece una brusca inversione di marcia e stringendo il braccio del pozionista iniziò a trascinarlo fuori dallo studio. "In punizione? E per cosa? Dai Sev, oggi è la vigilia di Natale, era proprio necessario?"

"Sono entrati nel mio laboratorio e hanno pasticciato con le mie pozioni"

Harry si arrestò di colpo, poi fissò gli occhi scuri di suo marito. "Sono ancora tutti interi, vero Sev? Dimmi che non hai trasformato i nostri figli in ingredienti di uso comune. Sai quanto mi piacciono vero?"

L'uomo vestito di nero sbuffò sonoramente "Necessiti veramente di una risposta? Non l'ho mai fatto nemmeno con te e ti rammento, che sei stato uno dei peggiori studenti che io abbia mai avuto, di certo non lo farò con loro".

Il moro sorrise. "Siamo di cattivo umore, vedo. Beh andiamo a prenderli allora".

I due uomini salirono le scale e raggiunsero la camera dei loro figli. Harry aprì silenziosamente la porta, voleva fare una sorpresa ai bambini, ma una volta messa la testa all'interno della stanza, vide che erano tutti distesi sull'enorme tappeto blu. "Dormono. Che peccato".

"Plausibile, erano esausti. Hanno avuto una giornata difficile".

Harry notò che i suoi figli dormivano uno vicino all'altro, ed erano tutti messi a pancia in giù. "Dimmi che non li hai sculacciati proprio la vigilia di Natale. Forse se lo meritavano, ma vorrei che questi giorni dell'anno fossero perfetti... per tutti".

Severus fissò intensamente l'uomo di fronte a lui. Sapeva tutto del passato di suo marito: dell'affetto che gli era stato negato, dei maltrattamenti emotivi e fisici subiti, dell'incolmabile solitudine delle feste di Natale passate a spiare la sua famiglia dal suo armadio sotto le scale. "Solo un paio di scapaccioni a testa e un rimprovero".

Il Grifondoro sorrise e poi sussurrò. "Tu chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto di Severus Piton?". Poi si avvicinò al mago vestito di nero lo baciò con dolcezza.

Il pozionista chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quell'attimo. Quanto si era tormentato all'idea di non riuscire più sfiorare quelle labbra. In quel preciso istante, un ricordo gli balenò nella mente, come se fosse stato evocato da un Leggiliments.

**_**Harry seduto nel suo ufficio mentre era ancora uno studente, che gli chiedeva aiuto per diventare un Auror... **_**

Ma un attimo dopo, sentì quel pensiero scivolare lontano, e il ricordo cambiò.

**_**Harry non gli stava più chiedendo aiuto per diventare un Auror... ma piuttosto per diventare un insegnante di difesa!**_**

E poi... ****Il loro matrimonio e l'ingresso a Prince Manor... sostituito da Albus che gli donava dei nuovi alloggi nei sotterranei, come regalo di nozze!****

Il mago vestito di nero vacillò. _NO! Il nostro passato! Andando nel passato abbiamo cambiato il futuro, tutto il nostro futuro! E adesso, quello che siamo stati, sta svanendo! Ecco perché, era così sorpreso! Questo Harry non è mio marito, lui non è mai stato un Auror! Non posso permettere che accada. E' la nostra vita, la mia vita, una vita che ho amato troppo, per dimenticarla. La conserverò per entrambi dato che lui non ne è consapevole._

Chiuse gli occhi, e con tutta la volontà di cui era capace occluse la sua mente, creando uno scudo attorno alle preziose memorie che voleva custodire.  
Harry afferrò suo marito per la vita quando lo vide vacillare. Era molto preoccupato. "Sev! Sev che c'è. Parlami!". Vedendo l'uomo con gli occhi chiusi, gli afferrò nuovamente la mano e lo trascinò nella loro camera. Con un Nox accese la luce e poi lo spinse con gentilezza sul loro letto. Infine si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e prendendogli il volto tra le mani e disse "Sev, che succede? Rispondimi, mi stai spaventando. Ti prego, guardami".

Severus poteva sentire la preoccupazione nella voce di Harry, ma non voleva abbassare gli scudi e quindi invece di tranquillizzare suo marito, si concentrò sul suo compito.  
Ma quando sentì la presa sul suo volto e quell'ultimo appello disperato, cedette. Socchiuse le palpebre e la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi di suo marito fissi nei suoi. Erano di un intenso verde smeraldo, lo stesso di sempre. Erano occhi vividi e splendenti che lo amavano profondamente. A quel punto si rese conto che per quegli occhi, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, anche dimenticare il suo passato, purché potesse continuare ad ammirarli. Così a sua volta prese il volto del mago più giovane tra le mani e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio sussurrò "Va tutto bene, Harry. Non devi preoccuparti" e lo baciò con passione. _Se devo rinunciare a qualche ricordo felice per averlo... così sia. A_ quel punto lasciò andare ogni sorta di resistenza.

Severus attirò Harry a se, così i due maghi si ritrovarono entrambi sdraiati sul letto matrimoniale. Le forti braccia del pozionista avvolgevano completamente il compagno. I loro corpi danzarono, accompagnati solo dal suono dei loro stessi sospiri e delle poche parole sussurrate, mentre nella mente dell'uomo dagli occhi d'ossidiana i ricordi di una vita passata, venivano sostituiti da quelli di una nuova altrettanto felice.  
A lungo in quella camera la magia sfrigolò intorno ai due uomini, avvolgendoli, sfiorandoli come a voler suggellare una nuova unione.

***

"Shh non fate rumore!" bisbigliò James ai fratelli.

"Dai corriamo dentro e basta!" piagnucolò Albus.

"Va bene... allora conto fino a tre. Uno, due e..."

"TRE!" urlarono contemporaneamente i quattro bambini.

"Oh! Ma che diavolo! Mi ha per caso colpito un bolide sulla pancia?" urlò Harry.

"NO! SIAMO NOI! BUON NATALE PAPINI!"

Il letto della loro camera era stato letteralmente assaltato dai loro figli, che urlavano e saltellavano sul materasso, come se fossero degli invasati. Lanciò un Tempus, era troppo presto per far fronte a quel baccano per i suoi gusti. Si Mise seduto e con le braccia incrociate sibilò "Vi sembra un comportamento accettabile, fare irruzione nella nostra camera, urlando come ossessi e saltellando come gnomi da giardino impazziti?"

I bambini risero e poi si lanciarono addosso ai loro genitori urlando "Ma oggi è Natale, dai papàààà! Alzatevi. Andiamo a casa ad aprire i regali!".

Harry rise e solleticando Lily disse "E va bene piccoli diavoletti... ma lasciate a questi poveri papà, almeno cinque minuti per riprenderci dallo spavento". _E Magari anche il tempo necessario per salutare mio marito come si deve la mattina di Natale._

Severus ringhiò sentendo le parole del marito. Harry era sempre troppo accondiscendente con i loro figli. Poi Eileen gli si avvicinò e gli diede un delicato bacio sulla guancia "Non sei arrabbiato vero, papà? Volevamo solo farvi una sorpresa."

"NO principessa. Ma andate a prepararvi, prima che cambi idea".

"Oh sei il migliore papino!" urlò Albus che era già sulla porta.

Harry rise di gusto.

"Tu sta zitto! E' colpa tua se sono sempre così scalmanati." bofonchiò l'uomo vestito di nero.

"Non mi incanti mio caro maritino, so che adori sia me e i nostri figli, quindi puoi evitare di usare l'atteggiamento del pipistrello dei sotterranei e anche se così non fosse, mi dispiace comunicarti che ormai è tropo tardi per avere un ripensamento, mi hai sposato e quindi sei incastrato con me per tutto il resto delle tua vita. Te lo ricordi vero?" disse ridacchiando il moro.

Severus fissò suo marito negli occhi, poi lo attirò a se e sussurrando al suo orecchio destro disse una sola parola "SEMPRE".

****Angolino dello scribacchino****

Buonasera maghi e streghe, eccoci qui, giunti alla fine della nostra breve avventura.  
Come ogni volta che porto a termine una storia mi sento felice perché in qualche modo ho raggiunto un traguardo, però mi sento anche un po' triste perché qualcosa mi mancherà (stavolta sono i piccoli Potter-Piton li ho adorati).

Ringrazio le persone che hanno letto la mia storia, sentirete ancora parlare di me, della pazza che parla solo di Severus Piton :)

Se vi è piaciuta la lettura, magari un commento mi farebbe davvero piacere.

A presto LadyV

Lady


End file.
